Le héros de L'Ouest
by Airog
Summary: Accusé d'être le responsable de l'attaque de Pain, alors que son frère a reçu tout le mérite, Naruto est banni du village. Cherchant un nouveau but, il apprend qu'une guerre sans fin se passe à l'ouest. Ne craignant pas le danger, il devient une fois encore l'espoir inattendu. Minato et Kushina vivants / Konoha Dénigrement / Naruto Harem / Puissant comme un dieu / Intelligent.
1. Le début d'une légende

**Je ne possède aucun personnage du manga « Naruto » et des autres histoires.**

 **Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes : violence/ viole / insulte / sexe (citron).**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une légende**

 **~ Konoha / 16 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi ~**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre) ou simplement Konoha est le village caché de Salut no Kumi (Terre de Feu), fondé par Hashirama Senju qui devient plus tard le Shodaime (premier) Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Connu comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, certains le considèrent comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Mais maintenant, tout ce qui reste de ce puissant village est un immense cratère avec deux personnes en centre du chaos.

Le premier est un homme de 25 à 30 ans, les cheveux orange hérissés, la peau pâle, plusieurs piercings sur le visage, et sur le corps qui est aussi recouvert de blessure et des yeux complètement violets avec plusieurs ondulations. Ses habilles son compensés d'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, dans le côté gauche était déchiré, un pantalon violet terne, des sandales noires et un collier sombre.

Pain, ou plus exactement l'un des six Pain, celui du Chemin Divin, Tendô, chef de l'organisation criminel connu dans le monde comme Akatsuki, qui a pour but de capturer tous les jinchûrikis, mais aussi le seul possesseur du Dôjutsu légendaire, Rinnegan, après le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins).

L'autre personne, est un adolescent de 16 ans, 1,75 mètre de haut, la peau légèrement bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés avec deux mèches qui encadrent chaque côté de son visage, les yeux bleus électrique et trois marques de naissance sur les deux joues, qui lui fait ressembler à un renard. Il est habillé d'un gi noir sans manche, montrant une grande musculation avec un t-shirt, une obi orange à la taille, des poignets de la même couleur, un pantalon noir, des sandales grises et un bandeau noir attaché avec une plaque représentant une feuille sur son biceps gauche.

Naruto, le jinchûrikis de l'âme de Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), l'enfant détesté du village, rejeté du clan Namikaze et Uzumaki. Le second Saru Sennin (Ermite des Singes), après la mort son sensei et figure de grand-père, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Le héros du Nami no Kuni (Pays des Vagues), Taki no Kuni (Pays de la Cascade), Haru no Kuni (Pays du Printemps), autrefois connu comme Yuki no Kuni (Pays de la Neige), Tsuki no Kuni (Pays de la Lune), d'Oni no Kuni (Pays du Démon) et d'autres encore.

Alors que Naruto était debout avec quelques égratignures, Pain est à genoux respirant lourdement avec de la transpiration coulant sur son visage et sur tout le corps. Il était venu dans le village avec ses cinq autres corps pour capturer les trois jinchûrikis de Kyûbi. Il ne savait s'il fallait juste le chakra du renard ou s'il devait avoir l'esprit pour que la statue Gedô Mazô (Statue du Grand Démon Hérésiarque) reste stable, mais il a préféré de ne pas prendre de risque. Cependant il avait découvert que les trois hôtes n'étaient pas dans le village et à commencer à son prendre à tout le monde pour découvrir ou ils se cachaient. Il avait fini par découvrir que les réceptacles du chakra du Neuf-Queues étaient dans le Mont Myôboku, le pays des crapauds, pour maitriser le Sennin Modo (Mode Ermite) et l'utiliser contre lui, mais personne ne savait où était le réceptacle de l'âme. En fait la plupart ne s'intéresser pas à lui contrairement à ses frères et sœurs. Pain était intrigué de savoir pourquoi l'un des enfants du Yondaime était moins connu que les autres, mais il devait d'abord le sacrifiait pour que la paix existe.

Cependant avant de partir pour capturer les deux jinchûrikis, Pain avait décidé que le village de la feuille devait ressentir la souffrance et d'arrêter se croire invincible. Il avait utilisé un puissante Shinra Tensei (Répulsion Céleste), afin de raser le village de la carte, seulement pour que la technique soit annulée par un immense Rasengan (Orbe Tourbillonnant).

Au début, il pensait que c'était son ancien sensei, Jiraya ou son élève, Minato Namikaze, mais aucun des deux n'étaient capables de créer une orbe aussi grande qu'un immeuble, même avec le Sennin Modo. Alors Il a était surprit de voir que c'était le jinchûrikis de l'âme de Kyûbi, Naruto, qui avait neutralisé son jutsu.

Les deux se sont affrontés dans un terrible combat avec les cinq autres corps de Pain. Naruto avait fini par détruire tous les corps sauf Tendô, qui avait utilisé sa plus puissante attaque, Chibaku Tensei (Naissance de l'Astre Divin), créant une petite sphère sombre qui absorbe trois quart du village et créer une petite lune afin d'écraser le jinchûrikis, mais ce dernier avait répliqué avec un gigantesque Rasengan mélangé avec son affinité Fûton, annulant ainsi les deux attaques.

Voilà comment ils se trouvent maintenant.

« Comment c'est possible ?! Je suis un dieu ! Le successeur du Rikudo Sennin ! Je ne suis pas censé être battu ?! » Haleta Pain, ayant utilisé la plupart de son chakra et incapable de se battre désormais.

« Le fait que tu possèdes le Rinnegan ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Tu dis que tu veux la paix, mais tout ce que tu fais c'est la destruction ! Regarde entour de toi ! Ou elle est la paix ! » Dit le blond en fessons signe de la main, montrant le village en ruine, le seul moyen de savoir que c'était Konoha était le Monument Hokage, montrant les quatre visages de l'actuel et précédant chef du village.

« Silence ! Que s'est tu de la paix ! Le seul moyen de parvenir à la paix est par la douleur ! Avec la puissance des Démons à Queues je pourrais créer une arme assez puissante, au-delà de l'imagination ! Elle pourra détruire tout un pays en un instant ! Avec cette puissance, le monde connaitra la véritable souffrance et désespoir, ainsi empêchera un nouveau conflit à naitre et le cycle de la haine et de la mort se terminera. Je deviendrai le guide d'un nouveau monde de paix et d'harmonie ! » Cria le possesseur du Rinnegan. N'aimant pas qu'un enfant naïf lui dit quoi faire. Toute sa vie, il avait combattu pour établir la paix, il avait vu comment le monde était cruel et impitoyable dans son village d'Ame (Pays de la Pluie), les vieux et les enfants n'étaient pas épargnés. L'amour et la compassion n'avaient pas de place dans ce monde sombre.

« Donc pour toi, la véritable paix c'est de vivre dans la peur et la souffrance ? Cela ressemble plus à une dictature ! Tout ce que tu obtiendras dans cette soi-disant paix est le désespoir et la mort. » Pain plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance ! Tu as vécu dans un grand village tranquille, avec une famille aimante. Alors que j'étais dans une guerre sans fin, perdant un à un mes camarades, j'ai dû tuer mon meilleur mais après que nous avions été trahis. »

Naruto reste silencieux et baisse la tête sur les mots du roux. Alors qu'à l'extérieur il était calme, à l'intérieur il bouillonné de rage. Ce type ne savait pas quel genre de vie il menait et ce qu'il a dû passer pour en arriver là. Alors que beaucoup de personnes à l'extérieur du village penseraient qu'il aurait une vie heureuse, étant le fils du Hokage et tout le monde le traiterait avec beaucoup de respect, comme un prince. La réalité était totalement différente. Quand il leva la tête, le leader était surpris de voir les yeux bleus du blond montrant la colère et la tristesse.

« Tu te trempes Pain, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais était aimé par ma famille ou le village. J'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie dans la solitude et le désespoir. Mes parents m'ignorer sans remords et se concentraient sur mes frères et sœurs. Le villageois me détestait pour contenir l'âme de Kyûbi et penser que j'étais un démon dans un corps humain. J'étais frappée, affamée, volée, insultée, crachée, empoissonnée, noyée, chassée et battue. Ma vie était un enfer jour après jour et je pensais même à mettre fin à ma vie pour échapper à cette souffrance, mais cet alors que j'ai rencontré des gens bien, qui se souciaient de moi et mon fait découvrir des nouveaux sentiments, que je n'ai jamais ressentis avant, celui d'être aimé. Grâce à eux je suis devenu plus fort et j'ai pu me libérer de ma souffrance. » Dit le blond avec un doux sourire, fermant les yeux pour se rappelait de tous ses amis qu'il considère comme sa vraie famille. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux celles-ci sont froides comme de l'acier et son visage à une expression grave. « Ce n'est dans la douleur et la tristesse que viendra la paix, mais dans l'amour et l'espoir. C'est grâce à eux que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis d'aujourd'hui. »

Pain ne disait rien, trop choqué des mots du blond jinchûrikis. Les mots qu'il a dit, lui rappelle le garçon qu'il était autrefois, triste et pleure, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre ses amis, Konan et Yahiko et lui donne un sens de sa vie. Puis il se rappelle de l'origine de l'Akastuki, qui devait symboliser l'espoir pour une paix, en lieu de la peur et de la terreur. Il comprenait mien pourquoi le villageois ne s'intéresser pas à lui et quand il a affronté le Yondaime, celui-ci a parlé des jumeaux et non des triples.

Même après tout ce qu'il a subi et avoir connu une plus grande douleur, il n'est pas tombé dans l'obscurité.

« Je… » Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

« PAIN ! » Cria Naruto à la fois choqué et confus.

 **~ Plus loin ~**

A plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha, à l'intérieur d'un faux arbre fait de papier, ce trouvent trois personnes.

La seule femme des trois, allongée par terre, le regard sans vie alors que son sang recouvre le sol. Elle avait la peau pâle, des cheveux bleus courts, des yeux ambre et un piercing sur le labret. Elle portait le manteau d'Akatsuki, un pantalon bleu qui s'accompagne de ses chaussures à talons hauts blancs et elle porte une grande fleur de papier bleu clair sur ses cheveux.

L'autre est un homme extrêmement maigre, accroché à une machine, il a la peau blanche et pâle avec plusieurs coupures sur le corps qui saigne, des cheveux roux longs et droits, des yeux complètement violets avec plusieurs ondulations, montrant qu'il possède le Rinnegan, dans seul son œil gauche est visible. Son dos est recouvert de plusieurs barres sombres et son torse est nu, alors que le reste de son corps est relié à la machine.

Nagato Uzumaki, le véritable Pain et possesseur du vrai Rinnegan.

Le dernier est un garçon de 16 ans, 1, 67 mètres, les cheveux roux hérissé, un teint pâle, des yeux violets et trois marques de moustache sur chaque joue. Il est habillé d'un gilet vert, un bandeau long noir sur le front qui représente le village Konoha et des sandales sombres. Il portait aussi une longue haori rouge foncée à manches courtes décorée par des motifs de flamme noire sur les bords et un kanji Daini Kiiroi Senkô (Second Éclair Jaune) écrit sur le dos à la verticale de la même couleur que les flammes.

Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki. Considérée comme un héros pour avoir reçu la moitié du chakra de Kyûbi en lui, à la naissance, la seconde venue du flash jaune et le prétendant pour le poste Hokage.

* Alors, c'est comme ça que ma vie va se terminer ? * Pensa Nagato en regardant le corps sans vie de son amie, Konan. Voyant le cadavre de son dernier ami, les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux du pauvre homme, ignorant les douleurs sur son corps. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait été mort, ses parents, ses compagnons, ses amis et maintenant c'était à son tour.

« Voilà ce que vous méritez pour défier le village le plus puissant des Nations élémentaires, sale insecte ! » Exclama joyeusement Menma avec un sourire triomphant et sombre.

Il y a quelques semaines, son père lui avait dit avec sa sœur, Mito, qu'ils devaient s'entrainer à utiliser le Sennin Modo, pour battre le leader de l'Akatsuki, avec Jiraya les aidants, après que ce dernier avait été sauvé par leur père contre pain. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient tenté de maitriser le Senjutsu, qui consister à rassembler l'énergie naturelle entour d'eux, mais tout ce qu'ils sont obtenus ce sont des coups de bâton de la part de Pa, pour les empêchaient de se transformer en statue de crapauds. Mais ils devaient arrêter leurs entrainements quand ils sont reçu un message urgent de Konoha, disant que Pain attaqué le village pour eux. Menma et Mito voyaient une occasion de montrer leurs forces, même s'ils ne maitrisaient pas encore le mode ermite. Mais quand ils sont revenus à Konoha, leur pathétique frère était déjà en prise contre les possesseurs du Rinnegan. Menma avait profité du combat, pour glisser vers la cachette du vrai leader grâce à sa capacité de détection, obtenu de son père et devenir le héros du village comme cela devrait être.

Nagato ne dit rien, à la place il ferme les yeux, prêt à accueillir la mort.

Voyant que l'infirme ne supplie pas pour l'épargner sa vie ou tente de fuir comme il s'attend, Menma serra les dents dans la frustration et prépare un Ransengan pour mettre fin à la vie de l'homme en face de lui.

« Une fois que je t'aurais éliminé, je prendrai ses yeux pour devenir le nouveau dieu des shinobis ! » Dit le jeune roux avant de foncer vers l'Uzumaki plus âgée. Il s'imagine déjà avoir le Rinnegan, devenir le nouveau Rikudo Sennin et écraser le minable, qu'il appelle un frère avec ce pouvoir.

* Naruto je sais que tu apporteras la paix dans ce monde. * Fut la dernière pensée de Nagato avant l'impact de l'orbe.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire des trois fondateurs de l'Akatsuki.

 **~ Quelques jours plus tard / Avec Naruto ~**

Il était quelque temps depuis la défaite du chef de l'Akastuki, les choses avaient commencé à changer dans le village. Pour commencer les villageois avaient fait une grande fête en l'honneur de Menma, pour avoir éliminé le véritable corps de Pain et avait pris le légendaire Rinnegan. Cela a duré pendant plusieurs jours et certains villageois aux bonnes humeurs et ivres voulaient son prendre à Naruto, pour soi-disant {se débarrasser de la dernière nuisance du village}, mais ce dernier s'était débarrassé facilement.

Grâce à Yamato, le village a pu récupérer un quart des bâtiments détruits avec son Mokuton, mais il fallait encore plusieurs jours pour récupérer la totalité sans compter l'électricité, la nourriture et l'eau. Encore une fois, les civils et certains shinobis voulaient son prendre à Naruto, qui le tenaient responsable de la destruction du village. Naruto leurs a donné la même réponse que leurs précédents.

Quand le clan Uzumaki, dans certains avaient survécu durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi et en rejoindre le village, avaient appris que Nagato était un membre de la famille, ils avaient tout de suite retiré son nom, refusé qu'un criminel porte le même nom noble que les leurres.

Et enfin, Menma a était nommé Godaime (cinquième) Hokage, pour avoir éliminé Pain. Naruto n'a rien dit, parce qu'il savait que personne ne le croirait, même si tout le monde a vu son combat. Pour eux, la bataille de Naruto ne valait rien, comme ce n'était pas le vrai chef.

Actuellement Naruto était assis sur l'herbe, à côté d'un arbre, regardant tranquillement le ciel, alors que les feuilles sur l'arbre cachent la lumière du soleil.

Dès le début de sa naissance, sa vie était presque un enfer. Tout a commencé il y a 16 ans, quand son soi-disant père avait scellé le chakra Yin et Yang dans ses frères, et sœur et l'âme en lui avec l'aide de sa mère, Jiraya et Hiruzen. Après avoir été attaqué par un homme masqué du nom de Madara Uchiwa. Son père avait déclaré son frère et sa sœur comme les héros du village en tenant le chakra de Kyûbi à l'intérieur d'eux et son fils ainé l'âme. Pour cette raison le village le haïssait d'une grande passion, que ce soit les civiles, les shinobis et certains membres du clan. Même son propre clan, le clan Uzumaki, le traiter comme un démon, alors qu'ils étaient censés être des maitres dans le Fûinjutsu et savoir faire la différence entre un bijû et son réceptacle, mais ils se ficher et refusaient qu'il porte le même nom qu'eux. Ses parents et ses parrains ne s'intéressaient pas à lui ou le détestait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le chakra de Kyûbi comme son frère et sa sœur et était considéré comme faible.

Quand son père, et sa mère avaient commencé à entrainer Menma et Mito, Naruto avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de se former avec eux, mais tout ce qu'il a reçu s'était de se faire battre par ses parents, son frère, et sa sœur, d'être traité d'ingrat et d'égoïste qui ne savait pas se tenir à sa place.

Au fil des années, les choses empiraient, le jour où Naruto est déshérité, il était si désespéré, qu'il était sur le point de mettre fin à sa vie, quand il fut sauvé par Hiruzen, l'ancien Hokage, qui était la première personne qui traité comme un humain. Quand le vieux avait appris la condition de vie du jeune enfant, il avait regretté d'avoir nommé Minato comme nouveaux Hokage et aurait même préféré nommer Orochimaru comme son successeur, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Il a donc décidé de prendre Naruto chez lui et l'entrainer.

Hiruzen a alors découvert que Naruto était un prodigue parmi les prodigues. Il apprenait tout comme une éponge et dépassant même Itachi, sinon Hashirama. Il a aussi appris que l'enfant était un capteur comme son père. Il était vraiment dommage que Minato ne s'intéressait pas à son fils juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le chakra de Kyûbi. Il lui a même permis de signer un contrat avec les singes dans l'espoir de devenir le second Saru Sennin.

Durant l'académie Naruto avait fait quelques amis, pas beaucoup contrairement à son frère et sa sœur, mais il préférait avoir des amis sincères que ceux qui s'approchent de lui à cause de son nom. Alors que Naruto était le plus fort de sa classe, il était le dernier de la classe à cause de notes falsifiées par les professeurs sauf par Iruka.

Cela n'a pas beaucoup changé après qu'il soit devenu genin. Kakasshi, le chien fidèle de son père, mentait tout le temps sur ses rapports en défavorisant Naruto en profile de Menma, Mito et Sasuke.

Même après l'examen de chûnin, avoir battu Menma, Mito, Neji et sauver le village de Shukaku. Il n'avait pas été gradé, soi-disant parce qu'il était trop agressif envers son frère et sa sœur, contrairement à ces derniers et Sasuke qui sont devenus chûnin avec Shikamaru qui était le seul qui le mériter vraiment. Ils avaient même menti, en disant que Naruto était emprisonné par le sable de Gaara pendant qu'ils combattaient ce dernier, afin de le rendre ridicule en sein du village.

Puis pendant que Naruto était dans le Kûchû Enkoku (Terre des Singes dans le Ciel), l'Uchiwa arrogant avait fait défection pour rejoindre Orochimaru afin d'obtenir de la puissance pour venger son clan, massacré par Itachi, son frère. Minato avait commandé à Menma, Mito, Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru de le récupérer avec l'aide de Suna. Malheureusement la mission fut un échec et Sasuke à rejoindre le serpent sannin après avoir battu Menma. Pour soulager son stress et sa colère, il avait puni Naruto, pour ne pas l'avoir rejoint la mission et lui avait donné des missions de rang D pendant 1 mois. Ce que le Yondaime ne savait pas et que Naruto avait fait des clones pour s'occupaient des missions pendant que le vrai s'entrainait ou était avec ses amis.

Après avoir manqué la mission, Jiraya avait proposé d'entrainer Menma et Mito pendant 3 ans, pour faire face à l'Akastuki. Pour Naruto ce fut trois années de tranquillités sans que son frère et sa sœur. Il a pu devenir chûnin durant l'examen, pour avoir sauvé Gaara d'Hoichï, en recevons l'approbation de ce dernier, du Daimyô du Vent et du Daimyô du Feu, malgré les protestations de Minato, qui estimé qu'il n'était pas assez mûr et impulsif.

Quand Jiraya, Menma et Mito sont revenus de leurs formations, Minato avait proposé d'affronter Naruto pour tester leur force. Le Yondaime pensait que ses deux enfants battraient facilement son enfant rejeté après 3 trois années de formation avec son sensei, mais encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé son ainé, qui avait battu facilement les deux jinchûrikis de chakra. Minato l'avait puni, pour être encore soi-disant {agressive} envers son frère, et sa sœur en lui donnant des missions de rangs D pendant deux mois cette fois.

Lorsque Minato avait appris que le Kazekage était enlevé par l'Akastuki, il voyait une occasion de renouveler l'accord, après avoir sauvé le leader du village de sable, qui sera bénéfique seulement pour Konoha. Heureusement … ou malheureusement, pour lui, son plan n'avait pas marché à cause de Naruto, qui avait tout entendu et à utiliser sa technique de téléportation pour apparaitre l'a où se trouvait Gaara et battre les deux membres d'Akastuki. Inutile de dire que Minato était très en colère contre lui pour avoir sauvé le Kazekage, sans rien demandé en retour, ce qui ruine ses plans. Cependant, il s'est servi de cette occasion pour le rétrogradait en rang de genin, pour avoir quitté le village sans son accord.

Beaucoup des villageois, notamment Menma, et Mito, se sont moqués de lui, mais Naruto ne faisait pas attention encore une fois.

Puis arrive la nouvelle mission pour de récupérer Sasuke où cette fois Naruto était intervenu. Menma et Mito avaient affronté Orochimaru sur le pont dans leurs deuxièmes formes de jinchûrikis avec quatre queues, avant que Naruto et Yamoto les neutralisent. Quand ils sont trouvés le repaire où se trouve Sasuke, Naruto le bat sans difficulté et le ramène dans le village. Mais encore une fois tout le mérite est revenu à Menma et Mito, pour avoir battu Orochimaru et récupéré l'Uchiwa. Le conseil civil a réussi à éviter la prison à l'Uchiwa égoïste en disant que la marque maudite la influencer et qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes et certains disaient que c'étaient la faute de Naruto pour qui l'avait influencé, mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour confirmaient leurs hypothèses idiotes. En finale Sasuke avait juste une tape sur le dos de la main pour ne pas recommençait.

Enfin arrive Pain. Naruto se trouvait dans le monde des singes, pour atteindre le niveau suivant du Sennin Modo, quand il avait reçu un appel urgent de Konohamaru lui disant la situation dans Konoha.

En repensant à son combat contre Tendô. Il était rare que quelqu'un l'obligeât à utiliser le Sennin Modo ou comme il l'aime l'appeler, le Sûpâ Senshi (Super Guerrier) (A), les autres étaient Môryô, Reibi, Shinnô, Hiruko, Satori (B) et enfin Gaara, quand ce dernier s'était transformé partiellement en Shukaku.

Naruto arrête ses pensées quand il voit Kakashi apparaitre dans un shunshin. Kakashi Hatake a des cheveux argentés épais orientés vers son côté gauche et des yeux gris foncé. Il porte la tenue standard de Konoha avec un masque qui couvre la moitié inférieure du visage.

« Hokage-sama a ordonné que tu rejoignes la salle de conseil immédiatement. » Dit l'épouvantail sans jamais quitter des yeux son livre, Icha Icha (Pelotage).

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda le jeune blond légèrement curieux.

« Viens simplement et ne soit pas en retard. » Fu la seule réponse du jônin avant de disparaitre comme il est apparu.

* Comme si vous étiez mieux pour en parler. * Pensa Naruto avant de lâcha un soupir.

 **« Je ne le sens pas cette réunion kit, méfie-toi. »** Dit une voix sombre dans l'esprit du blond.

* Ça ne sera pas différent des autrefois. * Pensa-t-il avant de fronçais légèrement les sourcilles * Mais tu as raison Kurama, quelque chose de mauvais va se passer… ou peut-être pas ? *

 **« Que veux-tu dires ? »** Demanda la voit maintenant connue comme Kurama, le vrai nom de Kyûbi.

Naruto avait rencontré Kurama quand il avait 4 ans, la première fois où le village a failli le tuer. Au début leurs relations étaient tendues car le renard ne faisait pas confiance aux humains. Pas que Naruto pouvait lui en vouloir, il était détesté et haie pendant plus de 1000 ans à cause de son apparence ou de sa puissance. Puis il y a 100 ans il a été utilisé par Madara pour combattre Hashirama, avant que ce dernier ne le scelle dans sa femme parce que soi-disant il était trop dangereux pour être en liberté. Ensuite ses frères et sœurs aux subissent le même sort avant d'être remis aux autres grands villages dans le but de maintenir la paix, qui ne dira en finale que quelques petites années avant que débute la Première Grande Guerre Shinobin en utilisant sa puissance et ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Mais avec le temps, Naruto avait réussi à faire voir à Kurama que tous les humains n'étaient pas mauvais et à la surprise du bijû, que Naruto ne lui tenait aucune rancune pour être scellé en lui et voulait juste être son ami.

* Il suffit d'y aller et de savoir. * Répondit le blond en mettant le doigt majeur et index sur son front et de disparaitre.

 **~ Salle du Conseil ~**

Naruto apparait juste en face de la porte qui donne en conseil.

* C'est vraiment pratique cette technique, je ne me lasserai jamais ! * Pensa le blond avec un sourire de renard. Il s'agissait d'un jutsu d'espace-temps, supérieur au Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant) de son ex-père, Shunkan Idô (Déplacement Instantané), qu'il avait appris avec son sensei durant les trois années d'absence de Menma, Mito et Jiraya. Alors que celui de son géniteur avait besoin d'un joint pour apparaitre dans l'emplacement de la balise, celui de Naruto n'avait besoin que d'utiliser ses capacités sensorielles pour ressortir le chakra d'une personne est apparaitre en face d'elle. Grâce à cette il a pu sauver Gaara une deuxième fois et battre les deux membres d'Akastuki. En plus de consommer moins de chakra que le Hiraishin, le Shunkan Idô était plus rapide car il lui permettait de disparaissait et d'apparaitre immédiatement, contrairement au Hiraishin qui prenait un dixième de seconde pour aller d'un point à un autre. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais contre un adversaire qui utilise aussi l'espace-temps, cela pouvait changer un combat.

Quand Naruto rentre dans la pièce, il voyait tous les conseils assis sur une grande table de bois en forme de U, composés des membres de clans Hyûga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Kurama, Shimura, Senju, Uchiwa et Namikaze / Uzumaki. Sur le côté opposé était le conseil civil les plus importants du village et au centre de la table le conseil ancien avec leur Hokage.

Il avait reçu de nombreux éclats venant du côté des civiles et certains shinobis, montrant la haine et la colère, mais il les a ignoré complètement et regarde son frère Hokage qui avait maintenant un haori similaire à son père, mais à la place du Yondaime sur le dos, il y avait Godaime.

A côté de lui se trouvent les deux conseils anciens. Celui de droite est Homura Mitokado, un vieil-homme avec des cheveux gris, une barbe, des yeux noirs avec des lunettes vertes et des joues creuses. Il porte une robe bleue avec par-dessus un haori beige et un foulard blanc épais entoure du cou.

Celle à gauche est Koharu Utatane, du même âge qu'Homura qui a les cheveux gris attachés derrière avec une aiguille, le visage ridé et les yeux noirs fermés. Elle porte un kimono long sombre, fermé par une obi blanche sur l'épaule gauche, une veste grise et une ceinture rouge.

Sur la partie du conseil shinobi qui était composé des clans, se trouve son ex-père. Minato Namikaze Uzumaki qui est une version plus veille de Naruto sauf les marques de moustaches. Il porte l'uniforme de Konoha standard, ainsi une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

A côté de lui se trouve sa femme, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, qui a un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles visage, un clip noir qui dégageait ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle portait un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample et des sandales standard. Surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire. Grâce à longévité de son sang d'Uzumaki, elle a pu survivre à l'extraction du renard, qui aurait dû être fatal pour une personne normale.

Derrière Minato se trouve son seinsei, Jiraya, un grand homme, sur la cinquantaine, les cheveux blancs hérissés liés en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il avait une ligne rouge sous chaque œil qui s'étendait sur son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire était un kimono vert, un pantalon court de la même couleur sous lequel il porte une armure de maille qui était visible à ses poignets et ses chevilles, il portait également, une ceinture noire, des sandales en bois traditionnelles, un haori rouge et il portait un bandeau cornu sur son front avec le kanji {huile}. Le tout premier Gama Sennin (Ermite des Crapauds) du Mont Myôboku (Pays des Crapauds), l'ancien élève dû le Sandaime (troisième) Sandaime et qui reçut le titre de Sannin avec ses deux collègues (Trois Ninjas Légendaires) par Hanzô de la Salamandre durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja.

Tsunade Senju, qui se trouve à côté de Kushina, comme elles se voyaient comme mère et fille et leur clan sont cousins. Elle est une belle femme, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, à des cheveux blonds liés en deux queues-de-cheval, les yeux bruns, une marque en forme de diamant sur le front, une incroyable poitrine qui peut faire envier toutes les autres femmes. Elle porte un haori vert clair qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, avec le kanji {Jouer} à l'intérieur d'un cercle rouge sur son dos, par-dessous elle porte un kimono gris sans manche, qui remontait une grande partie de son décolleté, fermée par une large obi gris-bleu foncée qui correspond à son pantalon, des sandales noires à talons hauts. Petite-fille d'Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime (premier) Hokage, nièce de Tobirama Senju, le Nidaime (deuxième) Hokage, l'autre ancien élevée d'Hiruzen, l'autre sannin, nommée Namekuji hime (la Princesse des Limaces), mais aussi connut dans tout le pays comme Densetsu no Kamo (La Légendaire Perdante), en raison du fait qu'elle perdait tous ses paris et du coup qu'elle avait une immense dette.

Danzô Shimura est un homme de 70 ans, des cheveux noirs hérissés, une cicatrice en forme X sur le menton, le bras droit manquant, recouvert de bandages sur sa tête et son œil droit, une chemise blanche, au-dessous de sa ceinture, il porte un manteau gris foncé qui couvre jusqu'à ses pieds et il tenait une canne pour marcher. Il se tenait en face de ses Koharu et Homura. Estiment qu'il était plus à sa place, proche du siège Hokage, qu'avec les clans.

Shikaku Nara, a deux cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval hérissés, des yeux foncés sombres avec un regard paresseux et une barbiche. Il porte une chemise maillée sous sa veste de flocon, un manteau de peau de cerf par-dessus et des gardes de main.

Inoichi Yamanaka est un homme blond en forme queue-de-cheval qui descend sur son dos, alors que le dessus est hérissé, yeux bleu-vert et des joues un peu creusés. Portant un habille d'un costume noir et un haori rouge sans manches avec la tenue standard d'un Konoha Shinobi par-dessous.

A côté des deux types, se trouve leur ami, Chôza Akimichi, est un homme grand et gros avec de longs cheveux roux épais et des marques violettes sur ses joues. Il porte une tenue de samouraï avec le kanji {Nourriture} sur le ventre, un costume noir par-dessous. Il porte également une ceinture de corde violette, et un bandeau blanc attaché autour de sa tête.

Unkai Kurama, un homme âgé, des cheveux brun terne, des yeux noirs. Des vêtements gris foncé avec un kimono bleu terne par-dessus.

Hiashi Hyûga a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs. Il porte un haori marron à manches longues et un kimono blanc par-dessous.

Tsume Inuzuka, une femme d'apparence bestiale avec des cheveux marron hérissés, des yeux noirs en fente, des dents canines et des ongles allongés. Elle a aussi des marques de triangles rouges sur ses joues ainsi que des marques sur ses yeux et une nuance foncée de rouge à lèvres violet. Elle porte la tenue standard d'un Konoha Shinobi avec un costume noir à la place du bleu.

Shibi Aburame porte lunettes noires, des petites moustaches sous le nez, à des cheveux hérissés noirs et courts. Il porte un manteau à col haut avec un réservoir sur le dos.

Asuma Sarutobi, le fils d'Hiruzen, est un homme de grande taille, la peau un peu bronzée, des yeux marron, des cheveux noirs courts hérissés et une barbe. Ses vêtements étaient composés de l'uniforme standard des ninjas de Konoha, ainsi qu'un tablier blanc avec le kanji {Feu}, autour de la taille, une paire de bracelets noirs et des bandages enroulés autour des manches.

Sasuke Uchiwa a des yeux onyx noirs, le teint pâle et des cheveux sombres ressemblant à des fesses de canard. Il porte la tenue standard de chûnin, mais avec quelques modifications, des habille sont bleu clair avec le symbole des Uchiwa sur les côtés, le gilet est gris avec un sabre long en arrière, un vêtement gris clair autour de la taille avec des triangles rouges sur le bord, des sandales, et des protections sur les jambes de la même couleur que son gilet et le bandeau de konoha bleu (C).

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé Hokage ! » Dit le blond. Cela a valu certains regards sombres, notamment de sa famille en manque de titre honorifique.

« Montre du respect envers ton frère, et Hokage, Naruto, où je devrais te remettre à ta place par la force ! » Menaça Minato, mais Naruto renifla juste avant de répondre.

« Comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose. Tu ne pouvais même pas battre le dirigeant des six Pain, alors que moi j'ai pu les écraser tout à la fois et sans trop de difficulté. Je suis probablement l'homme le plus fort de toutes les Nations Elémentaires. Et pour le respect, pourquoi je devrais vous respecterez quand vous me traiter comme un paria, même après que j'ai sauvé vont vis contre le leader de l'Akastuki. » Le Yondaime serra les dents, il refuse de croire que son raté de fils sans nom était plus fort que lui, lui un Hokage.

« Tu n'as pas tué le chef de l'Akastuki, démon, juste un pantin ! C'est le cinquième Hokage qui a réussi à éliminer le criminel, pendant que vous provoquiez plus de chaos avec votre soi-disant combat ! » Répondit Homura d'un ton dur.

« Oh oui ! Le grand Menma Namikaze Uzumaki a réussi l'exploit exceptionnel de battre un homme infirme et fragile, qui était incapable de se défendre après avoir utilisé tout son chakra durant notre combat. Si je me souviens bien, il est revenu et à glisser dans sa cachette pour tuer le vrai Pain pendant que j'affrontais le pantin, le même pantin qui avait détruit trois quarts du village. » Répondit le jeune blond avec beaucoup de sarcasme. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu le vrai corps, qui était détruit par Menma, il avait profité de la fête pour consulter les rapports de l'attaque.

Cela a provoqué une immense colère sur les conseils, surtout de ses parents et parrains qui ne supportent pas qu'il rabaisse leur précieux fils / filleul et ils s'assurent de le remettre à sa place une fois la réunion terminée.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes ici pour répondre de vos actes envers le village et ses habitants durant la bataille contre l'Akatsuki. » Dit Koharu.

* Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris. * « Sur quelle charge ? » Pensa / demanda Naruto, bien qu'il est déjà une idée.

« Vous êtes accusé de rester au retrait pendant que le leader de l'Akatsuki attaqué le village dans l'objectif était de vous capturer. Destruction des bâtiments et des vies pendant vote affrontement. Provocation et blessure contre les civiles et shinobis durant la célébration de la victoire du nouveau Hokage sans aucune raison. » Répondit Homura avec un sourire mauvais. Certains conseillent sont surpris de cette révélation et d'autres en colère.

Naruto garde son visage neutre, par surprit ou choquée de ces accusations. Il est habitué que tout le monde se sert de lui comme bouc émissaire pour leurs problèmes depuis l'enfance.

« Tout d'abord ces accusations ne valent rien. Vous dite que j'ai pris la fuite puis après que j'ai combattu les six Pain, il y a une grosse contradiction dans vos mots, _cher ancien conseiller_. J'étais dans la terre des singes quand j'ai reçu un appel urgent sur la situation du village. Bien que j'avoue que Pain avait pour but de me capturer, cependant ne faites pas les ignorant. Vous savez tous qu'il en avait aussi après Menma et Mito, alors si je suis coupable, ils le sont aussi. Vous m'accusez aussi d'être le responsable de la destruction du village et des vis perdu ce jour-là, mais le village était déjà en terrible état quand je suis revenu et Pain avait déjà tué beaucoup de monde avant de se concentrer sur moi. Et enfin pour finir, je n'ai jamais attaqué ces personnes, je me suis défendu contre ces idiots qui voulaient son prendre à moi pour leur raison stupide. »

« MENSONGE ! NOUS ETIONS EN PLEINE CELEBRATIONS QUAND SOUDAIN CE DEMON NOUS A ATTAQUE ! » Cria un homme gras fessons parti du conseil civil, qui Naruto a reconnu comme l'un de ses attaquants.

« Malheureusement _Genin_ , vous n'avez aucune preuve contre ces accusations et donc nous devrons… » Avant que Koharu ne puisse finir, Asuma cria.

« C'est faux ! Je peux confirmer que Naruto se trouvait dans le Kûchû Enkoku quand Pain a attaqué. Enma, la prit dans son monde pour l'entrainer et c'est Konohamaru qui l'a invoqué dans le village. »

« Je peux moi aussi affirmer que c'est à cause du leader que le trois quarts du village est détruit et que si Naruto-san n'était pas là, Konoha serait rayé de la carte. » Ajouta Shibi d'une voix monotone.

« Pareil pour ses soi-disant agressions, j'ai vu ces personnes attaquaient Naruto juste parce qu'ils étaient en bonne humeur et ivres. » Finit Shikaku avec ses deux amis Inoichi et Chôza qui hochent leurs têtes et avaient vu aussi.

Le Sura Sennin avait un sourire sur son visage voyant les personnes qui lui ont aidés durant l'enfance le soutienne.

« Même alors, il est en partie responsable de la destruction du village et de ne pas aller voir les Anbus, au lieu d'attaquaient les civiles qui ne pouvaient pas tenir face à un shinobi, même un genin. Il montre qu'il est irresponsable, incontrôlable et irrespectueux envers ses supérieurs. De telle action de mérite qu'un seul châtiment et c'est le bannissement. » Dit Danzô, choquant des proches de Naruto et aux joies malades des autres.

« Quoi ! Vous êtes malade ! » Cria Asuma d'incrédule.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ! » Hurla Unkai.

« Je suis d'accord ! Les démons non pas le droit de vivre dans le même village que nous, les humains ! » Cria de joie un conseiller.

« Ne le laissai pas s'échapper ! Nous devons le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ! » Proteste l'homme graisseux, ne voulant pas que le démon quitte simplement le village sans lui faire payer.

« Après tout ce que Naruto a fait pour vous et le village, vous voulez encore vous débarrasser de lui ! » Exclama Chôza énervé.

« Justice va être enfin rendu à nos morts ! » Hurla Mebuki Haruno, une femme mince avec des yeux verts, des cheveux blond foncée avec un seul coup qui tombe dans son visage. Elle porte une robe blanche avec trois cercles rouges, un pantalon rose et des sandales marron.

Ils continuent tous de criés pendant plus de cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Minato prenne la parole.

« Je propose que nous passons en votes pour savoir si le genin Naruto doit quitter le village ou non. Qui sont contre le bannissement levait la main. » Sur les 29 membres, seul Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chôza, Shibi, Unkai lèvent les mains. « Qui sont pour levaient les mains. » Minato avait un léger sourire en voyant le reste du conseil et savait ce que signifié.

« Ses donc décidé, moi Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage, je déclare Naruto bannie du village de Konoha et du Pays du Feu. Vous avait 3 heures pour prendre vos affaires et quitter le village, et un jour pour sortir du Pays du feu et ne jamais revenir. Au-delà de ce délai nous sommes autorisés à vous tuer ! Vous êtes aussi interdit de contacter un village ou une personne alliée à Konoha, sous peine d'être exécuté. » Répondit le roux avec son sourire sombre et triomphant.

Quand Menma dit ces mots, ceux qui sont avec le jeune blond étaient attristés, en colère contre le conseil civil et les participants. Les autres aux contraires étaient en joies et s'attendaient à ce que Naruto leur supplie pour qu'il reste dans le village au dû moins comme un civil et devenir leur serviteur.

Mais en lieu de ça, il avait un sourire, un sourire comme s'il avait reçu un cadeau pour son anniversaire

« Enfin libre ! » Exclama le jeune blond de joie.

« Que veux-tu dire {enfin libre}, tu devrais nous lécher les bottes et nous implorer de te garder dans le village comme un animal dans une laisse !? » Cria un homme du conseil civil à la fois confus et un peu en colère.

« Peuh ! Je préfère mourir que de me mettre à genoux devons des gens tels que vous. » Dit Naruto avant de regarder les chefs de clan qui l'ont soutenu. « Je suis désolé, que vos efforts nos servie à rien, mais je crois qu'il est mieux que je quitte ce village. » Dit-il en leur donnant un sourire triste, mais a obtenu des hochements de compréhension. Il prend son bandeau sur son biceps avant d'utiliser sa maitrise du Katon pour faire fondre le bandeau, laissant juste un tas de cendre sur le sol.

Il quitte la salle tranquillement ignorant les cris de colère des civiles exigeant son exécution pour ne pas faire comme ils le voulaient ou qu'il demande leurs autorisations pour partir.

 **~ Appartement de Naruto / 2 heures et demi plus tard ~**

 **« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »** Demanda Kurama.

* Un peu prêt. Je savais qu'ils avaient marre que je deviens trop puissant et ne cesse d'humilier leurs précieux {enfants d'ors}. Ils sont tellement arrogants et vaniteux qu'ils croient que son eux, je serai faible et désespéré, mais ils se trompent lourdement et maintenant je suis libre d'aller où je veux, sans restriction * Dit Naruto dans sa tête. Il scelle les derniers articles dans son parchemin et regarde entour de chez lui. Tout ce qu'il restait était des murs gris sans aucune décoration et une moquette marron. Alors que beaucoup ses amis voulaient qu'il habite chez eux, Naruto ne voulait pas les incommodait de sa présence en risque des civiles et du conseil. Hiruzen lui avait offert cet appartement qui appartenait autrefois à un vieil amis mort, maintenant et pour que personnes de nuisible le déranger.

Il pouvait entendre les villageois exclamaient et il sait pourquoi ils étaient si agités depuis quelques heures. Menma n'avait pas perdu de temps en annonçant son bannissement à tout le village, qui aux criés de joies d'entendre que le démon aller quitter le village, mais ils voulaient organiser une grande fête pour humilier une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

Naruto lâcha un soupire, il ne peut pas croire que les gens de ce village étaient tellement accrochés à leurs haines, même après tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais tous n'étaient pas aveuglés par la colère, en cours de sa carrière de ninja, une partie de la population a fini par voir qu'il n'était que le réceptacle et non le démon qu'ils croient être et le traiter comme un héros, mais ils sont encore une minorité.

Lorsque le blond ouvre la porte, il voit l'une des seules personnes qu'il considère comme sa famille.

La première personne qu'il remarque est une jeune fille de son âge, des yeux blancs comme des perles, une peau blanche, de longs cheveux bleu foncé qui atteignent son bas du dos. Elle porte veste à capuche de lavande et crème au-dessus d'une armure en maille, un pantalon bleu marine, des sandales noires et à talons bas, et à un bandeau noir de Konoha entour du cou.

La seconde est une fille du même âge, une peau claire, presque pâle, des yeux marron comme des noisettes, de longs cheveux bruns dans le côté gauche était attaqué par clip avec deux dessins circulaires jaunes et tresse au bout. Ses habilles sont composés d'un kimono violet qui a une longue manche sur le côté droit et une courte sur la gauche avec une maille rouge sous le kimono, liée le tout par une obi sombre autour de sa taille, un short gris, des sandales noires et le bandeau de Konoha sur le front de la même couleur.

L'un des adolescents est une version plus jeune de Shikaku Nara, mais sans les cicatrices et la barbe. Il porte la tenue Konoha standard, mais la veste et le pantalon étaient noirs avec des mailles aux bouts et une plaque dans sa manche gauche représente Konoha.

L'autre ressemble à Chôza Akimichi, mais un peu plus petit, des cheveux bruns en lieu de rouge et à la place des marques violettes sur ses joues, il a des tourbillons rouges. Il porte un costume rouge avec une armure plaquée sur son torse, ainsi que sur ses bras et ses jambes supérieures, un pantalon gris foncé, le bandeau de Konoha sur le front en rouge et le symbole de nourriture en kanji en rouge.

Le dernier adolescent avait le corps recouvert d'un manteau à capuche vert, un pantalon et une veste sombre avec un col haut, un bandeau de Konoha au-dessous de sa capuche et des lunettes de soleil.

Le seul enfant du groupe a des cheveux bruns hérissés, des yeux noirs. Il porte une longue écharpe bleue entour du cou qui tombe par terre, un pantalon gris, une veste vert pâle avec une bande de vert foncé au milieu et le bandeau standard du village sur la tête.

L'homme du groupe à des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts hérissés et une peau pâle. Il est habillé de l'uniforme standard de Konoha et une paire de lunettes avec des lentilles orange reliées à des protecteurs d'oreilles.

Enfin la femme à côté de l'homme à des cheveux longs bruns, des yeux de la même couleur et des marques violettes rectangulaires sur les deux côtés de ses joues. Elle porte un gilet standard avec quatre pochettes derrière sa ceinture, une veste noire à manches longues au-dessous du gilet, une jupe de tablier violet clair, sous laquelle elle a un short noir et des sandales de la même couleur.

Ils sont Hinata Hyûga, et Yakumo Kurama ses deux coéquipières, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, son sensei Obito Uchiwa et sa femme Rin Nohara.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment surpris de les voir, mais étonné de voir si peu de monde.

« J'imagine que vous êtes en courant de la nouvelle ? » Dit le blond, il a obtenu des hochements des têtes.

« Alors c'est vrai ! Tu es banni de Konoha Naruto-kun ! » Demanda Hinata inquiète alors que les larmes de ses yeux risquent de s'échapper.

« Oui, il me tienne responsable des dégâts causé par Pain et de mettre défendu contre les villageois qui en essayaient de m'attaquer. Je ne suis même pas autorisé de voir les gens qui sont alliés au village. » Cette dernière partie à surpris tout le monde, ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de cet ordre.

« Ce n'est pas juste Naruto-nii-san ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, ils n'ont pas le droit de te jeter du village ! Encore moins de voir les gens à l'extérieur ! » Exclama Konohamaru en colère.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que tu restes dans le village ? Nous pourrions demander au Daimyô du Feu, pour annuler l'ordre de bannissement. » Dit Chôji, Shikamaru soupira avant de répondre.

« Malheureusement Chôji, même si nous envoyant une lettre au Daimyô, il faudra un jour avant qu'il ne la reçoit et un autre jour pour recevoir une réponse en mieux. Naruto n'a plus que quelques minutes pour quitter le village et quand nous recevrons une réponse, Naruto sera déjà loin du pays. »

« Pour dire la vérité Shikamaru, je ne compte pas revenir au village, même si le Daimyô enlève le bannissement. » Dit-il, en surprenant certains.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ? » Exclama Yakumo surprise de la décision de son coéquipier. Son sensei décide de répondre sachant pourquoi.

« Par-ce-que Yakumo-chan, la plupart des villageois déteste Naruto et s'il revient, ils tenteront de rendre sa vie un enfer. » Répondit Obito.

« Et ils pourraient son prendre à vous pour me faire mal indirectement ou parce que vous êtes proches du démon. » Ajouta Naruto avant de poser une question. « Je voulais savoir, où sont les autres ? Dit-il avant de remarquer que les autres avaient tous fronçais les sourcilles.

« Je suis désolé Naruto-kun, Menma ne voulait pas que les personnes proches de toi viennent te voir avant que tu partes, mais heureusement nos parents ont réussi empêché de l'appliquer à nous. » Répondit Hinata. Le blond plissa légèrement les yeux, il était énervé que son ancien frère tante par tous les moyens de le faire souffrir, même à la fin.

« Je vois, mais comment ça se fait qu'Obito sensei et Rin-nee-chan sont ici. Je ne crois pas que le teme vous laisserait me voir ? » Dit Naruto intriguer. Sasuke était parmi les gens qui le déteste le plus avec son frère et sa sœur pour l'avoir ramené au village après l'avoir battu et surtout par-ce-que Mikoto l'avait considérai plus comme un fils que Sasuke.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Naruto ? Comment je peux savoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas écouté. » Répondit Obito avec un sourire rusé, tous les autres avaient une goutte de sueur sur action de l'Uchiwa, sauf Naruto qui a un sourire.

« Alors pourquoi Kurenaï n'est-elle pas là ? » Comme elle était mariée à Asuma, elle fessait parti du clan de Sarutobi et pouvait le visiter une dernière fois.

« Kurenaï sensei aurait voulu te faire ses adieux elle-même, mais elle vient de donner naissance à sa fille et ne peut pas se déplacer. Ino est avec elle pour prendre soit du bébé. Mais elles mon dit de te remercie encore une fois d'avoir sauvé Asuma de l'Akastuki. » Répondit Shino.

« C'est dommage, mais dit leur que ce n'était rien et que Kurenaï a toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de son enfant. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi le parrain Shikamaru. » Demanda Naruto en regardant le Nara, qui murmura un {gênant}. « Maintenant que tu es oncle Konohamaru, il fondra le protéger quand Asuma n'est pas là. » Le petit-fils du Sandaime lui donne un pouce en accord.

« Où comptes-tu faire maintenant Naruto-kun ! » Demanda Rin inquiète et triste.

« Je pensais découvrir le monde et visiter de nouveau village, mais ne vous inquiéter pas j'enverrai un message à Konohamaru pour vous donner de mes nouvelles. » Répondit le blond en leur donnant un sourire rassurant.

« Les choses ne seront plus jamais aussi amusant son toi maintenant. On ne pourra plus faire de compétition de nourriture. » Dit Chôji d'un ton triste.

« J'aurais voulu jouer une dernière fois en shôgi avec toi. Cela changeait d'Asuma sensei. » Dit Shikamaru.

« Les moments où nous avons travaillés en équipe étaient les meilleurs de ma vie ! Ça ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi ! » Dit Yakumo en larmes.

« Tu es l'une des rares personnes qui n'ont pas mal jugé notre clan à cause de nos insectes et pour ça, tu es l'un de mes grands amis Naruto-san. » Dit Shino.

« Patron je te fais la promesse de je deviendrai le troisième Saru Sennin, après toi et Jiji. » Dit Konohamaru en larmes aussi.

« Naruto-kun tu m'as donné le courage de faire face à mes faiblesses et devenir plus forte et de me tenir à tes côtés et nos amis. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Dit Hinata en lâchant des larmes de joie.

« Je suis heureuse que tu n'as pas succombé à la vengeance ou devenu quelqu'un de mauvais, après ce que le village et tas famille aux faits. » Dit Rin à la fois heureuse et triste.

« Naruto sache que je suis fière d'être à la fois ton grand frère et ton sensei, à chaque mission et entrainement tu n'as cessé de me surprendre. Et si je deviens Hokage, j'effacerai cette corruption qui habite trop longtemps dans le village. » Dit Obito avec beaucoup de détermination.

Avant que Naruto puisse réponde, ils sont entendus un crie.

« NII-SAN ! »

Tout le monde tourne la tête pour voir la personne qui a crié, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse voir la personne, Naruto fut pris par une petite étreinte d'une fille de 9 ans.

L'enfant ressemble à une version féminine de Naruto, des cheveux blonds longs en forme de couette qui descend jusqu'à son dos, des yeux bleus comme l'océan et trois marques de moustaches. Elle est habillée d'une veste bleue au-dessous d'une robe noire qui descend jusqu'à ces genoux, un pantalon bleu foncé et des scanda noir.

Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki, la plus jeune enfant du Flash Jaune et d'Habanero au Sang Ardent. La seule personne par le sang que Naruto considère comme sa famille.

Comme pour Naruto, Narumi n'a jamais était désirée par ses parents, qu'ils voyaient comme un poids durant la grossesse de Kushina et quand elle est née, Kushina et Minato l'ont tout de suite oublié et elle serait probablement dans la rue ou morte si Naruto ne l'avait pas élevé. Il lui avait appris à lire, écrire et à utiliser son chakra quand elle avait l'âge. La seule raison pour laquelle Narumi à encore les noms de ses parents et par-ce-que ses derniers ne savaient pas qu'elle existait, mais Naruto savait que quand ils se souviendront, ils retireront son nom immédiatement. Non pas que cela dérangée Narumi, car elle aussi considère Naruto comme sa seule vrai famille.

« Nii-san ne me quitte pas… (Snif)… Je ne veux pas être seul… (Snif)… » Pleura la petite fille, serrant encore plus fort son frère.

« Narumi-chan. » Murmura doucement Naruto, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui faisait du mal de voir sa sœur pleurer. Il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'elle est une enfance normale en l'a nourrissant, la protégeant et l'aimant, contrairement à lui qui n'avait rien durant son jeune âge. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas quitté le village plus tôt, jusqu'à qu'elle soit assez forte pour se défendre seul. Il avait pensé d'abord à la prendre avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger tout le temps contre les ninjas et les chasseurs de primes, il pouvait être puissant, il n'était pas invincible et il refusait qu'elle vive une vie de vagabond.

« Narumi-chan, personnes ne veut que Naruto-kun part, mais s'il reste ici, il sera en danger. » Dit Rin.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je veux qu'il reste avec moi ! » Cira la petite blonde serrant encore plus son frère.

« Narumi-chan, je ne veux pas non plus te quitter, mais il le faut. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seul, tu auras Obito-nii-san, Rin-nee-chan et les autres, ils te protégeront pendant mon absence. » Dit Naruto d'un ton doux, cela réussit à calmer sa jeune sœur qui le regarde maintenant.

« S'il te plait promet moi que tu reviendras me chercher ! » Demanda Narumi désespérée.

Avant que Naruto puisse répondre, il fut interrompu par des pats, tout le monde tournent leurs têtes, seulement pour voir les personnes qu'ils voulaient éviter.

La famille Namikaze / Uzumaki, les deux sannin et Kakashi.

La septième personne les accompagnants était le dernier membre de la Namikaze / Uzumaki. Elle ressemblant à une version plus jeune de Kushina avec trois marques de moustache comme Naruto, et Menma et fait 1,63 mètre. Elle était habillée d'une maille au-dessous d'un kimono blanc avec des motifs de flammes rouges sur les bords, un short gris, des sandales de la même couleur et un bandeau de Konoha blanc sur son fond.

Mito Namikaze Uzumaki la plus jeune fille de Minato et Kushina. Considérée comme la seconde Habanero Sanglante.

« Il ne reste seulement 10 minute. Es-tu prêt à partir perdant. » Demanda Menma de son sourire sombre, voulant profiter de voir l'humiliation de son frère par le village quand il quittera la feuille. Il imaginait déjà les gens lui jettent de la nourriture pourrie et lui crachait dessus… ça aller être une grande fête.

« Qui c'est cette enfant ? » Demanda Kushina en voyant Narumi. Alors que certains comme Hinata, Yakumo, et Konohamaru étaient choqués que la matriarche Uzumaki ne reconnaissait pas sa fille, les autres étaient dégoûtés.

« Quelqu'un que vous n'avait pas besoin de vous soucier. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton neutre alors que sa petite sœur s'accroche à sa jambe et envoie un regard sombre à la grande rousse. Kushina plissa les yeux en voyant le regard de la petite fille, mais haussa les épaules ensuite.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette enfant n'est pas autorisée à te rendre visite ainsi que les membres Uchiwa. » Dit Minato en regardant ses anciens élèves infidèles.

« Désolé _Yondaime-sama_ , mais nous étions en retard pour la réunion et somme aller directement voir Naruto avec la mignonne petite blonde. Nous n'étions pas encourant de la nouvelle. » Répondit Obito d'un ton qui disait qu'il n'était pas désolé. Il ne voyait aucune raison de respecter l'homme qui a trahi ses idéo et négliger deux de ses enfants.

« Maintenant, tu le sais Obito. Il est temps de quitter cet échec d'élève où tu risques de subir les conséquences de Sasuke-san pour lui désobéir. »Dit kakashi. Le possesseur du Sharingan renifla avant de répondre.

« Comment si j'allais avoir peur de ce traitre et en passant Bakashi, je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un moins que rien. Et aussi je t'interdis d'appeler Naruto un échec, contrairement à ton élève, Naruto n'a pas quitté le village pour le pouvoir. » Avant que Baka… Kakashi répond, le sannin du crapaud parle pour la première fois.

« Autre chose Gaki. Maintenant que tu es banni, tu n'es plus autorisé à avoir l'invocation qui appartient à Konoha. Alors invoque le maitre des singes pour annuler le contrat. » Dit Jiraya avec un sourire mauvais. Comme beaucoup de personnes dans le village, il avait peu d'estime pour Naruto, même après toutes les alliances apportées à Konoha pensant que c'était Obito ou l'équipe de Kakashi qui l'on fait. Pour lui, l'enfant était une gêne pour Menma et Mito, qui devaient progresser afin de réaliser la prophétie par les crapauds et le combat contre son ancien élève étaient un moyen de montrer au monde entier à quelle point les deux enfants étaient géniales, malheureusement Naruto avait tout gâché. De plus, il refusait que l'enfant rejeté de son élève, ait le même contrat de son sensei, il pensait que le gosse insulter son professeur en utilisant le même contrat.

« C'est là que tu fais erreur Ero-sennin. L'invocation des singes appartient au clan Sarutobi, non à Konoha et ils sont les seuls à avoir le droit de décider qui est digne d'être leurs invocateurs. » Répondit Naruto. Jiraya se refrogne. Il pensait que son ancien filleul ne connaissait pas cette loi, mais il s'était trompé.

« Dans ce cas, Menma ordonnera qu'ils l'annulent. » Répondit Mito avec un sourire triomphant. Comme son frère roux, elle détestait Naruto, non seulement parce qu'il était une honte pour la famille, mais aussi comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, mais contrairement aux fans-girls inutiles, elle était forte, belle et Sasuke était aussi intéressé par elle. Elle était en colère contre Naruto, quand il a ramené Sasuke blessé.

« Ah ah, comme toujours il te manque une case dans le cerveau. Je viens de te dire que le contrat appartient au clan Sarutobi et l'Hokage n'a que très peu de pouvoir pour les affaires de clan sauf s'il concerne le village. » Répliqua Naruto en jetant le même sourit à Mito, ce qui fait serrer les poings de cette dernière dans la colère.

« Naruto excuses-toi de… » Kushina aller continuer, mais fut coupé par le blond.

« Encore une fois je ne m'excuse pas auprès des gens qui ne se sont jamais excusés pour les années de négligence et d'abuse fait sur moi. Mettant les choses en clair, vous me détestez et je vous déteste. Vous ne me voyiez pas comme votre fils et je ne vous vois pas comme mes parents. Vous m'avez ignoré depuis toujours par ce que je n'avais pas le chakra de Kyûbi en moi. Quand je suis devenu plus puissant que vos deux enfants pourris gâtés, en lieu de chercher à réparer vos erreurs fait sur moi, et essayés d'obtenir mon pardon, vous avez tout fait pour me retenir, parce que vous refusiez que l'enfant que vous avez rejeté soit meilleur que vos anges. Vous avez même essayé de m'emprisonner à Hôzukijou avec des fausses accusations, alors que j'étais là-bas en mission d'infiltration. Menma et Mito ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs. Ils voulaient toujours me faire souffrir pour leur plaisir malade et mon fait porter le chapeau pour leurs farces et même si vous saviez que c'étaient eux, vous me punissiez à leur place. » Tsunade commencée à être irritée du ton du jeune blond envers Kushina, et les autres, elle n'allait pas le permettre des insultait son rien faire.

« Maintenant sale gosse, montre du respect envers… » Mais elle fut à son tour coupé par Naruto.

« Toi Tsunade, tu es une excuse pathétique d'une marraine, tu me détestes simplement parce que je ressemble à ton frère décédé et pour éviter de souffrir, tu remplaces la douleur par la haine. Tu n'as rien fait à Menma, parce que tu sais que Kushina et les autres te jetteront si tu lui fais du mal. Tu as donc pris ta colère et ta frustration sur moi. Le Shodaime et le reste du clan retournera dans leur tombe s'ils voyaient ce qu'es devenu leur dernière membre. Jiraya ne veut pas mieux. Il ne soucie plus d'une prophétie prédite par un vieux crapaud sénile de 1000 ans que de son filleul et croit que je suis sans valeur. Kakashi suit simplement Minato, comme un chien fidèle court vers son maitre. Alors faites une faveur à tout le monde et disparaissez. » La femme sannin avec les six autres l'accompagnant étaient choqués des mots de Naruto, mais le choc a vite étaient remplacer par la colère. Tsunade était particulièrement en rage parce que personne n'avait jamais osé critiquer en incluant son grand-père ou son clan.

« TOI ! MAUDIT GAMIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Hurla la femme sannin dans la rage aveugle. Elle recouvre son poing de chakra pour augmenter se force déjà monstrueuse. Dans son esprit, il importait peu si elle explose la tête du blond, personnes ne se plaindra, maintenant qu'il est banni et elle savait que sa famille se ficher s'il mort.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une limace. » Dit Naruko en mettent deux doigts sur son front avant de regarder Narumi et les autres. « Obito-nii-san et Rin-nee-chan, prenaient soit de Narumi-chan pour moi. Et tout le monde ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons. » Dit-il en leur donnant un clin d'œil. Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Naruto disparait, laissaient la famille Namikaze / Uzumaki, et leurs groupes choqués avec une Tsunade en colère et les l'autres à la fois tristes et heureux.

* Bonne chance pour la suite petit-frère. Nous t'attendrons avec impatience. » Pensa Obito avant de regarder sa femme qui réconforte Narumi qui ne cesse de pleurer alors que Rin tente de la réconforter. Ilsavait qu'elle avait besoin de toute l'aide pour se remettre de la disparition de son frère.

 **~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**

Il était quelques jours depuis que Naruto à quitter le village Konoha. Pour lui c'était un nouveau départ sans subir les regards de haine et de chuchotement derrière son dos ou risquer d'être attaqué par un civil {courageux}. Il se sentait encore mal de laissait ses amis derrière lui, mais il savait qu'il reviendrait les rencontrer un jour.

Actuellement le jinchûrikis blond se trouve dans un petit village situé entre Suna et Iwa, marchant tranquillement dans la rue sans aucun but, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un homme en armure de métal, debout sur une estrade en centre de la ville. A côté de lui se trouvent deux créatures imposant, avec des dents pointues et deux petites cornes sur le front, recouvert de vêtements simple.

Curieux Naruto décide de s'approcher pour écouter.

« Exactement mes amis, comme je vous les dis ! L'Ouest est sur le point d'être unifié par le seigneur Volt, alias Le Roi des mercenaires, le chef des {Bête Noir} ! Le mur entre l'est de l'ouest est sur le point de céder ! Bientôt vous pourrez nous rejoindre pour profiter de notre empire ! »Exclama joyeusement l'homme en armure. Cela intrigue beaucoup de personnes, notamment parce que personne ne pensait qu'il y avait une autre terre à par les Nations Élémentaires.

* Kurama, qu'est-ce-que cette histoire de mur qui sépare l'est de l'ouest ? * Demanda Naruto dans son esprit.

 **« Kit, ce mur avait été fait par mon père, le Rikudo Sennin, pour protéger les habitants de l'est de la puissance de l'Occident. Quand le vieux a voyagé à l'Ouest pour distribuer le chakra à tout le monde, ce qu'il avait vu était au-delà de son imagination. Des guerres sans fin pour des terres et le pouvoir. Les puissants écrasés les faibles sans pitié et prenait ce qu'il voulait sans scrupules, les femmes et les enfants n'ont pas étaient épargnés. Le vieux était incapable d'arrêter la guerre et a donc créé un gigantesque mur que même les créatures allées ne peuvent pas le franchir. Le clan Uzumaki a ensuite renforcé en utilisant le Fûinjutsu ! »** Répondit le bijûs à neuf queues.

* Ah bon ? Pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air puissant ? Je ne peux pas ressentir leurs chakras. * Dit Naruto en utilisant sa capacité sensorielle et ne sentait rien dans ses trois hommes.

 **« Imbécile ! Ne sous-estime jamais les gens de l'Ouest juste parce qu'ils n'ont non pas de chakra ! Comme je te les dis, mon père à peine traversé l'Occidentale qu'il a fait marche arrière ! Aucune personne là-bas n'a reçu du chakra, mais à la place, ils utilisent d'autres ressources d'énergie comme la magie ou le ki. »** Rugis Kurama. Naruto était confus et intrigué sur les autres sources d'énergie, il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais décide de lui demandait plus tard.

* Je vois. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas comment ils sont arrivés ici ? *

 **« Tu crois que j'ai toutes les réponses à tes questions ! Si tu veux savoir comment ils sont arrivés, va leur demander ! »** Grogna le renard, bien que lui aussi trouvait étrange que ces hommes ont passé le mur qui existe depuis plus de 1000 ans.

Naruto soupira d'agacement, mais fait comme Kurama lui dit et arrivé en face de l'estrade.

« Comment vous êtes venu à l'Est ? J'ai entendu dire que le mur qui sépare nos deux terres était infranchissable ? » Demanda-t-il à l'homme de métal. Cela attira l'attention des gens entour lui.

« Hein, quoi ! Tu es intéressé par nos terres, petit puceau. Ne t'inquiète pas il y a de la place pour beaucoup de mondes là-bas ! Mais pour répondre à tas question, nous avons un homme qui a réussi à ouvrir un passage secret on échange de certaines femmes. » Dit-il avant de regarder la foule. « Une fois que le seigneur Volt aura conquis tout l'Ouest, il viendra à l'Est pour unir les deux terres et créer un Empire parfait où tous les hommes vivront équitablement. Vous ne vivrez plus jamais dans la pauvrement, vous n'aurez jamais faims ou soiffes et vous vivrez dans des maisons luxuriantes jusqu'à votre mort ! » Exclama l'homme en armure avec ses deux gardes rugissant en accords.

Après quelques minutes de silence, certaines personnes comme à applaudir et à crier {gloire au seigneur Volt}. Mais Naruto plissa les yeux en regardant l'homme et ses deux compagnons et pouvait sentir les émotions négatives des types, grâce à la capacité offerte par Kurama et savait que ce sont des personnes mauvaises. Il pouvait voir les trois hommes de l'Ouest regardaient les femmes avec beaucoup de luxures. Il a ensuite remarqué une chose étrange dans les mots de l'homme en métal que personne d'autre n'a fait attention.

« Pourquoi vous lui avaient donné des femmes ? » Cette question soulevé l'attention de tout le monde, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent un rire de l'homme en armure et des deux créatures.

« Qu'elle question stupide gamin, il faut vraiment être un puceau pour ne pas savoir ! C'est comme ça que ça marche dans l'Empire du Sexe ! Les femmes ne sont rien d'autre des objets sexuel que nous pouvant les utiliser comme bon nous semble ! Nous pouvant les baisaient du matin au soir son interruption, peu importe si elles sont pauvres ou nobles, des jeunes filles ou des femmes mûres et qu'importe la race. Nous pouvons même avoir la femme d'un autre. Ils suffisent d'un mot et elles écartent les jambes. Vous aussi mes amis vous pouvez vivres dans ce paradis ! Tout ce qu'ils font faire pour rentrer et d'offrir une belle femme, peu importe si ses vos femmes, amante, sœur, mère, ou votre fille, nous acceptons toutes avec joies. » Cria l'homme, imaginant déjà baiser des femmes dans l'Orient.

Mais la réponse qu'il a reçue n'a s'elle qu'il s'attendait.

« Vous… vous violez des femmes ! » Exclama un vieil homme à la fois choqué et dégouté.

« Mais c'est ignoble ! » Cria une dame abasourdie.

« Vous êtes des porcs ! » Hurla une autre femme dans la colère.

« SILENCE FEMMES ! Vous ne ferez pas exception à la règle, quand le seigneur Volt viendra à l'Est, vous serez tous remisses à vos places, à celui de simple objet sexuel et obéirez à nos moindres désirés ! » Cria l'homme en métal, outrager que ces femmes lui opposent tête avant de regarder les hommes. « Je suis très déçu de votre décision monsieur. Je m'attendais à plus de la part de l'Orient, mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Vous n'êtes pas des hommes, mais des chiffes molles. Si vous ne suiviez pas la voient des vrais hommes, les {Chiens Noirs} vous massacrerons! » Se moqua l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto absorbé les informations qu'il avait reçues. Il était débord choqué d'apprendre qu'un-t-elle lieu traite les femmes de cette façon et soit vu comme du bétail. Puis la choque est remplacé par la colère, d'entendre qu'il existe des personnes pires que les gens de Konoha. Mais alors, une image frappa le blond dans son esprit, qui remplace la colère par la peur et la crainte, une image de voir ses amis, Hinata, Yakumo, les autres filles et surtout Narumi, ceux faires capturer et de subir le même sort horrible que les autres femmes par ce type Volt. Afin la colère est revenu, mais plus grande encore. Il serra les poings si forts qu'il commence à devenir blanc alors que ses yeux sont devenus rouges perçants. Il refuse. Il ne permettra pas cela se produise. Il détruira toutes personnes qui voudront blesser ses amis et sa famille.

L'un des orques se rapproche de Naruto qui avait toujours les yeux cachés par ses cheveux et mi une main sur son épaule.

« Aller gamin, si tu veux te faire dépuceler, il suffit de… »

(Slash)

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux en voyant la tête de l'orque tombé par terre suivi de son corps, ils regardent ensuite le blond qui avait une étrange lame bleue ressembler à une épée (D), sur à sa main droite. Après quelques minutes de silence, les habitants commencent à fuir le lieu, laissant juste Naruto et les deux hommes de l'Ouest.

« Que… Aaarg ! » L'autre orque n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que Naruto lui tranche le torse en diagonale avec sa lame de chakra.

L'homme en armure réussi à se remettre de son choque et sort son épée afin de tuer le puceau. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir venir le blond avant d'être transpercé dans la poitrine par la lame et de tomber mort.

« Pourritures ! Voilà tout ce que vous méritez ! » Murmura Naruto d'une voix glaciale. Il regarde ensuite dans la direction supposée du mur et il pouvait effectivement voir une ligne grise qui fait tout l'horizon.

Kurama qui regardait toute la scène, connaissait ce regard et il savait qu'une fois que son hôte avait cette lueur dans ses yeux rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

 **« Kit, je te préviens que l'Ouest n'a rien à avoir avec l'Est. Les gens là-bas sont assez puissants pour faire paraitres les kages comme de simple genin. Certaines de ces créatures sont aussi fortes que moi ! »** Averti le renard. La dernière partie intrigue Naruto. Kurama était quelqu'un de fière de sa puissance, pour entendre que d'autres personnes sont plus fortes que lui, inquiète le blond, mais aussi le rend curieux.

* Peut-être, mais je refuse de laisser les gens souffrir sans rien faire. De plus, si je ne fais rien, ils viendront ici pour son prendre à nos amis. * Le bijû hocha juste la tête en accord.

 **« Alors c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure ! Tu vas encore une fois sauver les gens en détresse et devenir un héros, mais en lieu de libérer un village ou un pays, ça sera cette fois un continent entier ! »** Dit Kurama à la fois amusé et irrité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sur les évènements récents. Ils venaient juste d'être bannis, qu'ils devaient combattre un autre tyran.

* Je ne suis pas un héros, juste un mec qui ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir injustement. * Dit le blond, mais il pouvait presque entendre son ami se moquer d'amusement.

 **« Peu importe ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne te fais pas tuer ! Cela serait mauvais pour ma réputation ! »**

« Toujours le sens pour rire, boule-de-poile. » Dit le blond avant de commencer à marcher vers sa nouvelle destination.

Ainsi commence le début d'une nouvelle légende.

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

 **Je voulais faire un début différent des autres histoires où Naruto est banni de Konoha après avoir récupéré Sasuke et va à l'Ouest pour devenir empereur. Pour commencer Minato, Kushina, Rin et le clan Uzumaki sont vivent et Obito n'est pas Tobi / Madara, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi Naruto est plus puissant et plus intelligent que dans le manga.**

 **Les prochains chapitres raconteront les aventures de Naruto dans l'Ouest, mais ça ne sera pas un résumer bref sur comment il a unifié l'Occidental et est devenu l'empereur (je ne sais pas si je veux le faire un empereur). Il sera une longue histoire avec les personnes de « Kuroinu » comme début, et chaque fois que Naruto avance vers l'Ouest il rencontrera des personnages plus puissants. Il y aura des moments où on reviendra à Konoha et il y aurait des Flashback** **sur le parcours de Naruto jusqu'à son bannissement.**

 **A - Le Sennin Modo de Naruto est le Super Saiyan dans Dragon Ball, Z, Gt et Super.**

 **B – Dans cette histoire, Naruto va plus tôt à Hôzukijou.**

 **C - Il s'agit de la tenue policière de Sasuke, dans le Tsukuyomi Infini de Tsunade, mais sans l'étoile au-dessous du symbole Uchiwa et à la place d'un sabre court, il a Kusunagi.**

 **D – C'est la même technique que « Black Goku » dans «** **Dragon Ball Super », mais elle est bleue en lieu de rose / violet.**

 **Q.1 - Vous pouvez choisir qui sera dans le harem de Naruto (max 13) :**

 **\- Hinata Hyûga (** **peut-être** **)**

 **-** **Yakumo Kurama (peut-être)**

 **\- Shion (** **peut-être** **)**

 **Les nouveaux personnages au-dehors du manga de Naruto apparurent dans ce chapitre :**

 **Volt : Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**

 **Ps : Comme j'ai l'attention de mettre beaucoup de personnages de différents mangas et d'autres. Je mettrais les noms et les mangas où ils appartiennent, seulement dans le chapitre où ils apparaissent ou mentionné.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Le Super Guerrier

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et des autres histoires.**

 **Pour ceux qui se souviennent, je voulais faire un crossover de Naruto et Fairy Tail appelé «** **Le Conquérant de l'Empire Alvarez », où Naruto est** **négligé à cause de ses faibles réserves de magie et quitte Fairy Tail. 7 ans plus tard, il devient le nouvel empereur d'Alvarez. J'ai décidé de ne pas faire cette histoire (désolaient pour ceux qui voulaient le lire), mais de mettre mes idées dans cette histoire.**

 **Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes : violence/ viole / insulte / sexe (citron).**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Super Guerrier**

 **~ Début Flashback : il y a 10 ans ~**

Dans une forêt en pleine de pluie, se trouve un petit garçon, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le peuvent, à l'extérieur du village. L'enfant est à peine 6 ans, un peu plus petit qu'un garçon de son âge, et maigre, il a la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et trois marques sur chaque côté des joues. Il est habillé d'un t-shirt orange, un short noir et des sandales bleus, mais qui est maintenant abimé. Son corps est recouvert de blessures, de coupures et un kunai est planté sur l'arrière de son épaule gauche.

Il était Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, maintenant Naruto sans nom.

Aujourd'hui était son sixième anniversaire ainsi que celui de Menma et Mito, cependant cette année, en lieu que ses parents l'oublie pour son frère et sa sœur comme chaque anniversaire, ils sont décidés de nommer Menma héritier Namikaze et Mito héritière Uzumaki. Naruto était choqué que ses parents l'est déshérité et quand il avait demandé pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu est une gifle de sa mère avant que son père lui dit que son frère et sa sœur étaient plus dignes d'être les héritiers de leurs grands et nobles clans, qu'un gamin faible, ingrat et qu'il devrait être honoré et heureux de donner son droit d'ainesse à Menma et Mito.

Naruto avait quitté la maison les larmes aux yeux, cependant dans sa tristesse, il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était aussi la fête de la défaire de Kyûbi et que les villageois étaient plus motivés ce jour à attaquer le jeune blond. Quand ils sont aperçue Naruto courir à toute allure, les civiles et certain shinobis n'ont pas perdu de temps et en commencer à le chasser dans l'espoir de le tuer. Naruto avait remarqué leur présence quand l'un des chûnins, avait lancé un kunai sur son épaule et il a couru aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, ignorant la douleur sur son corps, et les cris des agresseurs exigeant qu'il fasse face à ses soi-disant crimes. Il voulait échapper des villageois qui tentaient de le tuer, jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans une petite ruelle qui donne dans la forêt du village et réussi à fuir ses agresseurs.

Il finit par arrêter de courir à cause de l'épuisement, et de la douleur et tombe à genoux en pleurant encore plus.

«Pourquoi !? (Snif)… Comment me faut-ils ça ! (Snif)… Qu'est j'ai fait pour le mériter ça ! (Hic)… Est-ce que parce que je suis faible… (Snif)… ou que je ne suis pas spécialement comme Menma et Mito ! (Hic)… »

Il sentait plusieurs émotions, la douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir et la trahison. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas accepter qu'il fasse partie de la famille. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'été des frères et sœur qui jouant avec lui et s'amusent, une mère qui le réconforte quand il a peur et un père qui le soutient à chaque moment. Mais il n'avait rien de tout ça, ils ne lui en jamais donné de la nourriture, des vêtements ou des cadeaux et ils refusaient de perdre leurs précieux temps pour l'entrainer. Les villageois le détestaient avec une grande passion pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas et ils profitaient de chaque occasion pour l'attaque, même en face de ses parents, c'est dernier ne faisaient rien et détourner le regard comme s'ils avaient mieux à faire que secourir leur fils. Menma et Mito rejoignaient la foule pour {jouaient} à tabassé leur frère.

Naruto reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à qu'il ouvre les yeux, celles-ci autrefois brillantes comme du saphir était maintenant vide et sombre.

« Peut-être ça serait mieux si je n'ai jamais existé ? » il murmure d'un ton désespéré.

Il prit le kunaï planté dans son épale, en lâchant un petit cri et commence à appuyer sur la poignée de son autre bras, laissant sorti un peu de son sang.

« S'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi… » Il commence à appuyer plus fort quand…

PAF

Naruto est repoussé par terre avec le kunaï plus loin. Il tremble de peur en pensant que les villageois l'ont rattrapé, il lève lentement la tête pour voir ses agresseurs.

Étonnamment c'était juste une seule personne et un veuille homme. Il a des yeux sombres, quelques taches sur le visage, des cheveux gris courts hérissés et une petite barbichette. Il est habillé d'un haori blanc, au-dessus d'un grand kimono rouge et d'une ceinture blanche à la taille.

C'est Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Saidaime Hokage, le premier Saru Sennin et surnommé Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi) ou le Professeur.

« Mon garçon qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire une t'elle chose insensé ? » Demanda Hiruzen à la choquer et triste. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un enfant de 6 ans était sur le point de ce suicidé. Mais en regardant de plus près, il était surpris de voir que c'était le fils de son successeur. Que faisait-il ici seul dans la pluie au lieu de fêter son anniversaire avec son frère et sa sœur. Et pourquoi les villageois le chassait-il comme une bête.

Il pensait que l'enfant aller crier de colère ou fuir, mais en lieu de ça, il commence à pleurer.

« Pourquoi… (Snif)… Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser mourir… (Hic)… Vous pensez que je n'ai pas assez souffert… (Snif)… Vous voulez me frapper jusqu'à que je vous supplie de m'achever… et bien voilà ! J'en ai marre… (Snif)… Je ne supporte plus de toute cette douleur… (Hic)… Des insultes et des regards des gens… Alors tuez-moi… (Snif)… Je me fiche de ma vie… (Snif)… Personne ne s'intéresse à moi ou ne m'aime ! »

Dire que le Saidaime est choqué et un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de tel mot sortirait de la bouche d'un enfant. Mais voyant l'état de s'habilles déchirés et son corps blessés, il sait que le petit blond ne doit pas avoir une enfance normale et se demande silencieusement ce que Minato a fait.

Naruto voit le veuille homme lever les bras et ferme les yeux pour se préparer à la douleur, mais elle ne vient jamais, en lieu de ça, il sent les bras entour de son cou.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi mon enfant. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire du mal à un innocent. » Dit Hiruzen d'un ton doux pour calmer le petit garçon.

Naruto ne s'est pas quoi faire ou penser, c'est la première que quelqu'un ne l'attaquez pas. Il peut sentir la chaleur et la douceur dans les bras du veuille homme. Ce fut la première fois dans sa courte vie que quelqu'un est gentil avec lui. Les seuls contactent qu'il avait été des poids durs ou le métal froid sur sa peau. Il commence à pleurer plus fort, non pas à cause de la tristesse ou de la douleur, mais par ce que quelqu'un a fini par l'accepter.

Aucun des deux n'a remarqué que la pluie a cessé alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclair le ciel sombre.

 **~ Fin Flashback / Le Mur ~**

Naruto regarde le grand mur qui sépare l'Est de L'Ouest et il peut mieux comprendre pourquoi le Rikudô Sennin est considéré comme un Dieu parmi les shinobis. Les pierres qui forment la muraille atteignent facilement le ciel, ce qui rend presque impossible à toute personne qui tente de traverser par au-dessus. Kurama lui a dit que le Mur est profondément enfoui dans le sol, rendant le passage par le dessous impossible. Il lui a aussi dit que la traverser par la mer était infaisable, car le Mur aller au-delà de l'océan.

« Je ne peux même pas voir le bout ! » Exclama le blond en regardant la muraille pour voir une limite, mais il n'y on n'a pas.

 **« Oui ! C'est l'une des plus grandes œuvres de mon père ! Il a dû utiliser la plupart du chakra de Jûbi pour ériger ce mur. Il voulait que le mur soit à l'épreuve des attaques et du temps. »** Répondit Kurama.

« Visiblement pas assez pour ses trois types de venir ici. » Contra Naruto, ignorant les grognements de son partenaire avant de sortir une carte de sa poche, qu'il avait récupéré du gars à l'armure. « Heureusement se type avait un plan pour pouvoir aller d'une terre à une autre. »

Il marcha pendant quelque temps, suivant la direction de la carte jusqu'à qu'il arrive en passage secret. Il remarque des hommes devant un trou assez grand pour qu'une charrette rentre. En regardant de plus près il voit deux hommes et deux créatures.

Les deux hommes ont des armures similaires à celui que Naruto à tuer, cependant les créatures étaient différentes. L'un ressemble à un taureau avec un corps humanoïde, mesures 2 mètres et demi. Il avait une grande hache dans les mains. Le dernier était plus grand de 3 mètres, la peau violette, une corne à la place des cheveux et un œil. Il tenait une massue en bois.

* Voilà donc le passage qui mène à l'Ouest * Pensa Naruto.

 **« Méfie-toi kid, ces hommes ne sont différent des autres que nous avons rencontrés, je peux sentir leurs émotions sombres. »** Averti le renard. Naruto hocha la tête avant de commencer à marcher vers les gardes.

« Halte ! Identifie-toi et raison de venir ici. » Dit / commande l'un des hommes de manière vulgaire.

« Je suis un simple voyageur qui désire découvrir de nouvelle terre. J'avais entendu dire qu'il existait un passage qui mène à l'Ouest. » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire forcé.

« Si tu veux passer le mur, tu dois nous donner une femme ! C'est la loi de Volt-sama ! » Dit l'homme toujours de manière vulgaire. De toute évidence il ne s'est pas parlé correctement.

« Désolé je ne suis pas encourant de cette loi. N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen de rentrer ? » Menti Naruto d'un ton innocent, mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage. Il voulait écraser ses types pour utiliser les femmes comme moyen de paiement.

« Il faut payer 1 500 000 berry (A). » Dit l'homme en métal.

« Berry ? » Demanda le blond confus, mais rien que le chiffre ne lui dit rien de bon.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! La monnaie n'est pas la même dans l'Occident. Je crois que 1 500 000 berry, vaux 2 100 000 ryô chez vous ! » Naruto laissa tomber son faux sourire pour un véritable choc.

« QUOI ! 2 100 000 Ryô ! Je n'ai pas une t'elle somme ! » Cria-t-il. C'est deux fois plus chères qu'une mission de rang S. Merci beaucoup à Minato, qui lui avait payé très peu pour ses soi-disant incompétences dans les missions. En plus, il avait laissé la plupart à Narumi, pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.

« Alors tu vas mourir ! » dit l'homme vulgaire avec un sourire mauvais, avant de regarder l'autre type. « Toc dit moi sa puissance de combat ! » L'homme maintenant appelé Toc touche sa boucle d'oreille qui représentait un crâne avec un œil. Quand il appuie, il y a eu un {clic}.

« Voyant ? Force 15, magie 15, esprit 1720, total 1750 (B). Peuh ! Juste un intello ! » Naruto fut confus, mais avant de répondre, il entend la voix de Kurama.

 **« En dirait que cet appareil permet de mesurer la puissance d'un individu et de préciser ses caractéristiques ! La magie doit faire référence à ton chakra ? »**

* Oui, mais au-dirait qu'il ne peut pas calculer la puissance cachée. * Pensa Naruto avec un sourire narquois. Il s'est que sa force et son niveau de chakra sont plus grands de ce que montre l'appareille. Il a pour habitude de diminuer sa puissance pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres capteurs et pourvoir trompe les ennemis.

 **« Mmh, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? »**

* Quoi donc Kurama ? *

 **« L'appareille indiqué que ton esprit est de 1720, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne dépasse même pas 1. »** Répondit le renard avec un air sérieux.

* REPETE UN PEU BOULE DE POILE ! * Hurla Naruto, avant de remarquer que Kurama a coupé la connexion et lâcha un {Tss}.

« Alors qui veut se portait volontaire pour tuer cette intello ? » Demanda le premier homme d'une voix insouciante, de toute évidence lui et ses compagnons ne voient pas le meurtre comme quelques de grave.

En lieu de répliquer, Naruto décide de finir rapidement et de libérer une partie de sa puissance. Provoque alors une explosion de chakra qui surprend les quatre autres.

« QUOI ! FORCE 500, MAGIE 500 ! COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE !? C'EST LARGEMENT AU-DESSUS D'UN SAINT CHEVALIER ! » Cria Toc d'incrédule, malheureusement pour lui, la seconde après avoir parlé, Naruto se déplace rapidement pour lui couper la tête avec sa lame de chakra. L'autre homme n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que Naruto le poignarde dans le cœur.

Le minotaure se remit de son choc et balance sa hache pour trancher Naruto, mais celui-ci disparaît dans un shunshin et apparaît au-dessus de la tête de la créature avant de la transpercer avec sa lame de chakra le tuant immédiatement. Le cyclope charge vers Naruto qui est toujours sur le minotaure. Il coupe une corne de la bête avec sa lame avant de la prendre avec son autre main et de la lancer sur l'œil du géant violet.

Plaf

« GROUAAAA ! » Le cyclope lâcha sa massue pour tenter de sortir la corne de son œil avec ses mains, mais cela ne fait que provoquer plus de douleurs. Naruto en profite pour sauter au-dessus de la créature violette et de lui couper à la verticale. Le géant resta immobile une seconde avant que son corps se sépare en deux et tombe mort.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. » Dit Naruto avant de se rapprocher du cadavre de Toc et de prendre sa boucle d'oreille. Il regarde quelques secondes avant de le mettre sur son oreille gauche et d'appuyait jusqu'à qu'il entend un {clic}, mais il ne se passe rien quand il regarde les quatre corps. * S'imagine qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur les morts. *

 **« De toute façon Kid, jette cet objet, il ne servira à rien. Il sera plus une entrave qu'autre chose, si tu déponds de cette appareilles et sous-estimes tes ennemis comme ces idiots. »** Répondit Kurama.

Naruto fait comme lui dit son partenaire et détruit l'objet en serrant sa main, le réduisant en poussière, avant d'avancer vers l'entrée du mur pour examiner. En regardant de plus près, il est surpris de voir de l'encre en kanji d'un style qu'il connaît parfaitement.

* C'est un Fûinjutsu du clan Uzumaki. Cela signifie que la personne qui a ouvert le portail est un membre du clan vivant à l'Ouest. * Il fut étonné que des personnes de l'Est soient déjà allées à L'Occident avant lui, surtout un survivant de son ancien clan.

En regardant de plus près, il y a deux sceaux, un au-dessus de l'autre, le premier est le plus complexe que Naruto n'est jamais vue, qui doit être de niveau 10. Il s'ouvre seulement à ceux qui en du sang Uzumaki dans leur veine. La seconde qui est de niveau 8, à deux objectifs, le premier est de neutraliser le premier sceau et le deuxième d'ouvrir et de fermer avec un mot de passe. Normalement le sceau de niveau 10 ne devrait pas être modifiable sauf par un utilisateur du même niveau, mais le sceau avait le défaut d'être vulnérable une fois ouverte.

 **« Les anciens Uzumaki n'avaient son doute jamais imaginé que l'un de leurs membres les trahirait. Ils ne voyaient pas la peine de protéger leur sceau contre leurs propres membres ! »** Grogna Kurama d'agacement, sur la naïveté des anciens pour croire que tout le clan pensait pareille. Il était connu que les Uzumaki aimer leur famille au point que si quelqu'un son prenait à un membre, il aurait à faire à tout le clan et contrairement aux autres clans, la famille venait d'abord avant le village. Leur amour pour la famille était si grand que l'insecte était autorisé. Mais maintenant, les survivants sont l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient jadis, le clan autrefois fier et fort, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ne souciant plus que de la puissance et de la réputation, vendant leurs techniques des sceaux aux plus offrants pour avoir plus de richesse, devenant aussi mauvais que la plupart des Uchiwa et Hyûga.

« Il semble que je devrai détruire le deuxième sceau avant de continuer pour qu'aucun mercenaire revient ici, mais une fois rentré il me sera impossible d'utiliser mes capacités sensorielles derrière le mur. Je serai coupé de l'Est une fois le passage fermé. » Dit Naruto après avoir regardé les écritures du premier sceau. Malgré ne pas avoir subi de formation sur le Fûinjutsu avec le clan Uzumaki, qui refusé de partager leur connaissance avec le {démon}, il avait réussi à prendre plusieurs parchemins du clan et de la bibliothèque de Konoha en cachette et était maintenant niveau 9, peut même créer ses propres sceaux.

En fait Naruto est certainement le meilleur utilisateur du Fûinjutsu vivant dans tout le village, sinon de toutes les Nations Elémentaires. Le reste du clan qui se vante de leurs maitrises de scellages, est à peine de niveau 5. Kushina est de niveau 6, Jiraya qui est considéré comme un maitre du sceau avec Minato sont de niveau 7, alors quand vérité une personne est considérée comme un maitre quand un attend le niveau 10. Menma n'a aucune la patience et est juste de niveau 3, alors que Narumi a atteint le niveau 4. Mito est la pire, elle n'a aucune connaissance de basse et insulte la femme du Shodaime Hokage, qui était un vrai maitre du Fûinjutsu, en portant son prénom.

Il a fallu quelques minutes pour Naruto pour détruire le deuxième pour permettre le premier d'être activé. Mais avant de passer, il décide de mettre un nouveau sceau pour protéger le premier, afin d'empêcher l'Uzumaki de l'Ouest de le modifier ou quelqu'un d'autres.

La marche fut longue et Naruto fut étonné de la distance du mur fais plusieurs centaines de mètres de long. Comme il a prévu, une fois sorti de la muraille et le sceau scellé, il ne peut plus sentir le chakra de l'autre côté. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Etonnamment il n'y a personne à la sortie, même avec sa capacité de détection d'émotion, il n'y a rien et pensé que ce Volt était un idiot de laisser peu de gardes à l'entrée de deux continents.

En regardant entour, il se trouve dans une grande forêt recourt de brouillard épais, alors que de l'autre côté c'était un simple champ avec quelques grands rochers.

« Alors voici l'Ouest ? Je m'attendais plus à du chaos et de la destruction ? Pas à une terre qui ressemble à un mélange entre Konoha et Kiri. » Dit Naruto.

 **« Kit, je vais me répéter mais fais attention. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être autour d'un mur imprenable. Les personnes et les créatures que tu rencontreras n'auront rien à voir avec ce que tu as vu avant. Si tu baisse ta garde un instant tu pourrais mourir. »** Averti Kurama. Alors qu'il n'aimait pas montrait beaucoup ses émotions, il ne voulait pas que son hôte et ami mort à un jeune âge.

L'ancien ninja de Konoha hocha la tête avant de marcher.

 **~ 3 jours plus tard ~**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Naruto avait essayé de trouver des passants pour se renseigner ou un village, mais tous ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant ce sont des bêtes et des monstres qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant, des rats-géants, des plantes ressemblant à des humains, des morts-vivants, des gobelins… Il avait rarement du repos et même durant la nuit, Naruto devait avoir un œil ouvert pour ne pas être attaqué par surprise.

Actuellement le blond marché le soir dans la forêt en titubant légèrement, ses paupières sont remplies de cernes avec un regard vide.

* Je suis fatigué ! Ça fait trois jours que ses maudits monstres n'ont cessé de m'attaquer jour et nuit ! J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer d'un instant ! Kurama tu veux bien me remplacer ! *

 **« … »**

« Kurama ? »

 **« … »**

« … »

 **« … Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz… »**

« ESPECE DE MAUDITE BOULE-DE-POILE ! TU PIQUE UN SOMME PENDANT QUE JE… OUAAAH ! » Hurla Naruto, mais il n'a pas remarqué qu'il arrive sur une falaise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et tombe. Heureusement il réussit à rattraper à temps une branche d'arbre. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il remonte sur la falaise quand il remarque un petit village au-dessous de lui et dans l'architecture ressemble à celle de l'Est. Il fut heureux de trouver enfin un lieu pour se renseigner sur l'Ouest, mais surtout pour se reposer. Puis le souvenir des mots de l'homme en armure lui revient à l'esprit et décide d'observer plus attentivement le village.

En améliorant sa vue et son ouïe grâce à son chakra, sa rage ne cesse d'augmenter en voyant plusieurs hommes violets des femmes de forces en pleine rue, certaines tentes de se défendre, mais cela fut vain et les autres sont psychologiquement brisées. Il peut entendre les gémissements, les crient des pauvres femmes qui supplier d'arrêter alors que les hommes rient sombrent, aux prenant un plaisir malade de violés les femmes. Naruto était prêt à foncer vers le village pour écraser ses pourritures et libérer les femmes, jusqu'à qu'il remarque que l'une des femmes court hors du village, poursuivi par quatre hommes, dans la moitié est nus.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, il disparait dans un Shunshin.

 **~ Avec la femme et les hommes ~**

« Revient ici salope ! »

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas chienne! »

« Je prendra plaisir à te faire hurler ! »

« Vous avez vu comment elle bouge ses fesses en courant. Je ne peux pas attendre pour la pénétrer ! »

* Zut ! Je ne serai pas dans cette situation à cause de ce type ! * Pensa la jeune femme continue à courir jusqu'à qu'elle trébuche sur une racine et tombe par terre. Regardant en arrière, les quatre hommes sont debout en face d'elle la regardant avec de la luxure dans leurs yeux alors de la bave s'échappe de leurs bouches et certains sont déjà en érections.

La jeune femme a un corps mince avec une peau claire, mais recouvert de blessure et de bleu alors que ces habilles sont déchirées et brulées. Elle a des yeux ronds bleu foncé, des cheveux courts orange clair jusqu'au menton. Elle porte une longe veste rose pale, une jupe à volants rose foncé, de très hautes chaussettes noires, des bottines à talons marron et une paire de gants.

* On dirait que je devrai me battre. * Avant qu'elle ne se mette en position, elle voit une silhouette apparaître au-dessus des hommes. Avant que la femme ne puisse comprendre, une étrange lame bleue apparaît sur la main droite de l'étrange personne pour s'abattre sur les sales types.

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Naruto trancha en plusieurs morceaux les corps des hommes qui tombent par terre ont laissant s'échapper le sang qui s'étale sur l'herbe.

« Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ? » Demanda le blond à la jeune femme, mais ne répondit pas, trop surprisse de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une étrange personne vient de tuer quatre personnes en un instant, de sang-froid et sans qu'elle remarque. Sa façon de bouger et d'attaquer semble comme à celui d'un assassin, mais avec sa tenue il a l'air d'un guerrier.

Au début elle pensait qu'il avait tué les mercenaires pour l'avoir à lui tout seul, mais sa manière de se tenir montre qu'il est sur ses gardes où cas d'attaque d'elle ou quelqu'un d'autre.

« O… oui ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé contre ces types ! » Dit-elle en bégayons avant de lui poser une question. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom est Naruto. A mon tour de te poser une question, que se passe-t-il ici ? » La dernière phrase frappe la femme dans son esprit.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je dois prévenir mes compagnons de la situation ici ! » Dit-elle en essayant de se lever, mais tombe de nouveau avant d'être attrapé par Naruto.

« Tu es trop faible pour te tenir debout. Il faut que tu te reposes pour récupérer. » La jeune femme plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Tu me proposes de assis tranquillement assis, alors que des femmes se sont violé non-stop ! » Naruto secoua la tête calmement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais aller les sauver moi-même. » La femme écarquille les yeux et le regarde comme s'il est fou.

« Quoi ! Mais il y a plus d'une centaine d'hommes dans le village ! Tu ne pas tous les battre ! » Cria-t-elle dans l'incrédule.

« Le nombre n'a jamais été mon problème. Dit moi juste si tu sais où se trouve l'entrée la moins gardées et où il garde leur prisonnier. » La femme leva un sourcille à la dernière phrase.

« Les prisonniers ? »

« Eh bien… S'imagine que tous les hommes n'étaient pas d'accord pour violer et je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent toutes les femmes, certaines ne devaient pas être trop attirantes ou trop âgées ? » Dit-il avant de voir l'expression de la femme change de la confusion au dégout et la tristesse.

« Malheureusement, les mercenaires les aux tous tués. Le pire c'était qu'ils l'avaient fait devant les femmes. Peu importe si c'était leurs maris, pères, frères ou fils. Ils l'avaient juste fait parce qu'ils trouvaient amusant de voir les visages d'horreur et de désespoir des femmes. Les seuls qu'ils gardent en prison ce sont des jeunes filles trop jeunes… mais quand je dis trop jeune c'est juste 6 ans, après elles subissent le même sort que les autres… Il y a aussi quelques garçons, mais seulement parce que certains mercenaires aux… des préférences pour l'autre genre, mais ils les tuent quand ils sont trop vieux. » Dit-elle avec plus en plus de venin à mots. Elle ne peut croire que les hommes peuvent aller si bas et son sortir sans aucun problème. Elle voulait leurs faires payés, mais les blessures l'empêchent de combattre et elle doit contacter ses compagnons le plus vite possible.

Elle a soudain ressenti une terrible intention meurtrière venant de Naruto, ce n'est qu'un bref instant mais assez puissance pour la faire trembler tout son corps et refroidir son sang. Elle n'avait jamais l'impression d'être si près de la mort que maintenant. Elle se rend maintenant compte que l'homme en face d'elle n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire et pourrait la faire disparaitre en un instant.

En levant la tête, elle voit le blond serrer les poings, qui deviennent blancs alors que le sang s'échappe, mais ce qui attire son attention se sont yeux qui sont maintenant rouge perçant au lieu du bleu. Pour dire qu'elle se sent effrayée est un euphémisme.

« Les monstres, comment ose-t-il faires de t-elle chose aussi ignoble ! Je comptai les neutraliser et de voir après. Mais maintenant ils méritent juste la mort ! » Dit-il sombrement. Il n'aimait pas tuer en masse, mais ses types n'ont aucun remords à tuer des gens. Puis il remarque la jeune femme tremblée. « Désolait de t'avoir effrayée, ce n'est pas mon attention. Tu sais où se trouve le lieu le moins surveillé et où ils retiennent les enfants ? »

La femme aux cheveux d'orange lâcha un soupire pour se calmer, avant de regarder plus attentivement l'adolescent. Elle ne s'est pas s'il pourra libérer les femmes à lui seul, mais la façon dans il a tué les mercenaires et l'intention meurtrière lui donne une idée de la puissance du garçon.

« Il y a passage secret dans un mur de là d'où je viens, assez grand pour qu'une personne rentre. Les enfants sont retenus à l'orphelinat qui se trouve à l'est du village après le parc. » Répondit-elle, en obtenant un hochement de la tête de Naruto avant qu'il ne croise ses doigts pour créer un clone, surprenant la femme, mais l'ignore et avance vers le village avant de se rappeler d'une chose.

« En fait je te même pas demander ton nom. » dit-il en regardant la femme.

« Oh, je m'appelle Koala, juste Koala. » Dit la jeune femme maintenant connue comme Koala.

« Koala, hein ! Sympa comme nom. » Dit-il avec un sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Il avait une bonne idée pourquoi elle est appelée ainsi, quand il regard ses yeux.

En arrivant au chemin indiqué par Koala, Naruto créer trente clones, il donne à chacun leurs ses instructions. Dix doivent éliminer les gardes et empêcher les mercenaires de fuir. Les autres devront tuer les hommes dans les bâtiments et sécuriser les femmes pendant que lui se dirigera vers l'orphelinat pour libérer les enfants.

Le parcours fut facilement, vu que personne ne fais attention à lui et arrive en face de l'immeuble où sont retenus les enfants. Regardant entour, il trouve une fenêtre entrouverte et rentre discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sur son parcours, il n'a connu que peu de résistance et a réussi à découvrir que les enfants sont retenus dans la réserve, par deux hommes avant que Naruto les tues. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que tous les hommes sont morts, il se dirige vers la porte qui donne à la réserve ou il peut sentir la peur et la terreur à l'intérieur grâce à sa capacité. Quand il ouvre la porte, il voit une vingtaine d'enfants entre 6 et 1 an, groupés dans un coin de la pièce tremblant de peur et de froids. En regardant plus attentivement, Naruto peut dire qu'ils sont captifs depuis plusieurs jours, leurs peaux sont pâles montrant un manque de contact du soleil, les corps maigres dus à une nourriture insuffisante et leurs vêtements sont sales, et puants montrant qu'ils n'ont pas étaient lavé depuis un long moment.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre les enfants. Je ne vous aucun mal. » Dit-il en voyant le regard de terreur que lui donnent les enfants. Il leur montre un sourire de {grand-frère} qu'il faisait à Narumi et le groupe de Konohamaru, mais cela ne semble pas beaucoup marcher sur eux. « Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur. Je me suis occupé des méchants. » Dit-il en essayant d'être plus doux.

Cela semble fonctionné un peu, ils le regardent avec moins de peur.

« Êtes-vous un super-héros ? » Demanda une petite fille blonde de 3 ans. Elle avait entendu dans les histoires, des gens qui sauvent les innocents des vilains.

Naruto voulait répondre non, mais voyant le regard d'espoir d'elle et des autres enfants, il décide de leur faire plaisir.

« Exactement petite ! Je suis le grand héros venu de l'Est, le splendide et unique Naruto. Je suis ici pour aider les gentils enfants et punir les vilains adultes ! » Exclama-t-il en prenant une pose {héroïque}. Maintenant certains ont des yeux brillants d'excitation, mais d'autres sont encore méfiants, non pas que Naruto peut les en vouloir. Après avoir été captivés pendant plusieurs jours et séparés de force de leur famille.

Il crée ensuite trois clones avant de parler aux enfants qui sont surpris de voir quatre mêmes personnes.

« Ecouter les enfants, mets trois frères restaurant ici pendant que je vais m'occuper des vilains là-haut. Vous ne devez pas sortir de la maison sauf si mes frères disent le contraire. »

Obtenant des hochements des têtes, Naruto quitte l'orphelinat pour éliminait le rester des hommes, mais avant il met un sceau de protection entoure du bâtiment ainsi qu'une barrière silencieuse, pour empêcher les enfants d'entendre les crie et les hurlements à venir. Il disparait ensuite dans un Shunshin, pour apparaître sur un toit d'un immeuble qui donne en centre du village. En regardant en bas, il fut écœuré de voir les hommes n'avoir aucun moral ou compassion pour les femmes qu'ils violent. Cela rend Naruto malade.

Regardant les immeubles, il voit ses clones lui donner un signe pour signaler que les bâtiments sont sécurisés. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, il croise ses doigts et crie.

« KAGE BUNSHIN (MULTI CLONAGE) ! »

La seconde qui suit le crie, une immense explosion blanche apparue sur le toit. Les hommes au-dessus cessent leurs agressions sur les femmes, surpris par la soudaine explosion, mais leurs surprises furent vite remplacées par le choques, quand ils voient une centaine de personnes sortir du nuage avec la même apparence.

Puis le massacre commence.

Chacun des clones plongea comme des pluies de lances sur leurs ennemis. Aucun des hommes ne fut épargné de la rage de Naruto. Beaucoup ont essayé de se défendre, mais la plupart sont à poil et ne font pas long feu contre les attaques de l'ancien ninja. D'autres ont tenté de fuir, mais ils sont vites étés éliminés par les clones. Certains mercenaires qui sont plus intelligents, sont allé au dépôt d'armes, mais Naruto avait déjà prévu le coup et à laisser des clones pour s'occuper d'eux. Les rares qui sont armés, ont essayé d'attaquer les clones, pensant que ce sont de simples adolescents puceaux qui veulent jouer les héros en libéraux les femmes à leur juste place. Ils ont compris trop tard leurs erreurs quand les clones les aux tuées sans la moindre difficulté. Certains des hommes en commençaient à mendier pour épargner leurs vies ou les laissaient finir de couchait avec les femmes. Naruto ne leur a pas laissé la moindre chance et c'est assuré qu'ils payent pour leurs actions par la douleur. Alors qu'il n'est pas un fan de la torture comme Anko, il refuse de les laisser mourir aussi facilement après ce qu'ils sont faits. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils mort lentement vidée de leurs sangs, les os brisés, leurs membres arrachés et ainsi que leurs partis de reproduction manquant avec sa lame de chakra.

« Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie-t-il ! » Hurla une voie.

L'un des clones regarde l'origine de la voit et fronce les sourcillent. La personne qui a crié est un homme de grande taille, 2,2 mètres, avec un corps très imposant. Le haut de son corps est recouvert d'une tenue de samouraï rouge cramoisi, une longue lance derrière son dos alors que le bas est nu, en laissant trainer son pénis en l'air. Derrière le colosse, se trouvent huit hommes, qui ont leurs habillent complets, mais ce qui met en rage Naruto, c'est que le grand homme tien par les pieds, une pauvre femme nue, à moitié consciente, alors que le reste du corps est trainé par terre.

« Capitaine ! Ce gamin a tué tous nos hommes ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Il utilise aussi une magie pour se multiplier ! » Cria l'un des subordonnés en pointant le clone qui les regarde.

Le capitaine regarde quelqu'un instant le blond avant de rire.

« Ah ah ah ! Quoi ! C'est juste un gamin ! Vous vous faites étalés par un simple morveux ! » Se moqua le grand homme.

« Mais capitaine, ils sont plusieurs ! » Cria encore une fois le plus le subordonner.

« Et alors ! Nous sommes bien plus nombreux ! » Dit le samouraï avant de prendre sa lance. « Je vais vous montrer comment se bat un vrai homme ! »

Naruto se met en garde face au colosse, mais ce qu'il ne s'attend pas, c'est que le grand type lance la femme qu'il tient vers lui. Naruto arrive à rattraper la femme, mais il voit le grand homme lancer sa lance vers lui et la femme. Les mercenaires et le capitaine ont de grands sourires sur leurs visages ont pensant que le gamin n'a aucune chance d'y échapper, ils n'ont pas vu venir un autre clone qui attrape la lance, qui la tourne en transférant un peu de son chakra, avant de la renvoyer vers le samouraï, suivis de plusieurs signes des mains.

« Kage Bunshin Buki (Arme Multi Clonage) ! » Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la lance se multiplie en une vingtaine. Le samouraï et ses hommes n'ont aucune chance d'éviter la pluie d'armes et sont morts transpercés, avec des visages choqués et terrifiés de leur meurent.

Le reste des hommes fut bientôt éliminés, laissant juste les femmes, les enfants et Naruto dans le village.

 **~ 1 heure plus tard ~**

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es battu tous ses salopards. Non pas que je ne suis pas contente. »

Naruto tourne la tête pour voir Koala lui parler. Les deux se trouvent maintenant dans la grande place du village, pendant que les clones mettent les femmes dans des lieux plus appropriés. Certaines qui n'avaient pas subi d'abus des hommes ou pas beaucoup, lui en remercie de les avoir sauvés, avant d'aides les clones ou de s'occuper des enfants. Malheureusement beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance, certaines avaient subi de graves blessures pour avoir essayait de fuir ou pour le fantasme malade des hommes. D'autre son presque en état végétatif, mais le plus difficile son celles qui sont profondément traumatisées et son en panique quand les clones se rapprochent d'elles. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de les mettre inconscientes le temps de trouver une solution.

« Je t'avais dit que le nombre n'avait aucune importance pour moi ! » Dit-il avant que les deux n'éclatent de rire.

« Alors que comte tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda Koala d'un ton sérieux.

« Je pensais aller au prochain village, mais je dois trouver des soigneurs pour aider ses pauvres femmes. » Koala hocha la tête, mais avant qu'elle réponde, une voie cria.

« Grande-sœur tu ne dois pas bouger ! » Les deux combattants tournent leurs têtes pour voir deux femmes venir vers eux, l'une tient l'autre par le bras alors que celle-ci semble prêt à s'effondre à tout instant.

« Non je dois lui prévenir… » Dit la grande sœur d'une voie un peu rauque et fatiguée.

« Me prévenir de quoi ? » Demanda Naruto qui commence à s'inquiéter.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de personnes qui devait attaquer une église au sud-ouest d'ici et de transformer toutes les nonnes en esclaves sexuelles. Je vous en supplie, vous devez les aides avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Dit-elle avant baisser la tête à cause de la fatigue. Naruto ne perd pas de temps et tente d'utiliser le Shunkan Idô, mais c'est souvenue que les gens de l'Ouest n'ont pas de chakra et pouvait juste murmurer une malédiction.

« Je connais cette église, mais elle se trouve à une journée de marche. C'est impossible d'arriver à temps. » Dit Koala tristement. Elle voulait aider les nonnes, mais il sera trop tard quand Naruto arrivera là-bas.

Le blond lui donne un sourire renard avant de répondre.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai une autre méthode pour aller plus vite. » Koala leva un sourcille dans la confusion, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, elle écarquille les yeux en voyant Naruto flotter en l'air avant de foncer dans le ciel dans la direction de l'église.

Koala regarde toujours la direction où Naruto a disparu avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte et une seule pensée traverse son esprit.

« Il… Il vole ?! »

 **~ Plus loin ~**

Dans une grande forêt, se trouve une petite chapelle pouvant accueillir une centaine personne, voulant se recueillir pour trouvait une certaine paix dans cette guerre sans fin.

Mais maintenant, tout ce qui rester de l'église autrefois paisible, ce sont des cendres et des débris.

A l'entrée de l'ancienne chapelle se trouve deux groupes distincts. Le premier est constitué de femmes, la plupart portent des tenus de bonne-sœur classique. Sur l'autre sont constitués de créatures sombres ressemblant à des démons avec des ailes de chauves-souris, des casques en forme de taureau et qui tenaient chacun un trident noir. Ils regardent les nonnes comme des morceaux de viande et prêt à sauter dessus, si ce n'est la jeune femme qui bloque leur chemin.

Elle a le teint pâle, des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, attaché en natte qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles avec un nœud de papillon violet au bout et des yeux sont de couleur améthyste, brillant d'une pureté sans pareille. Elle tient une longue lance avec un drapeau enroulé entour, une robe de bataille violet sombre accompagnée d'une armure en argent et une épée sur la ceinture.

La Sainte Chevalière Jeanne d'Arc, considérait pour beaucoup comme la femme la plus forte de l'ordre et surnommée {La Pucelle}.

« Eh bien. En dirait que les rumeurs sur votre force sont vraies. Je comprends mieux pourquoi beaucoup vous considèrent comme le nouvelle espoir envoyé par Dieu. » Dit un jeune adolescent avec un doux, mais sombre en même temps sourire. La personne a des cheveux noirs qui tombe jusqu'à son cou, ses yeux sont fermés et il a une peau très pâle. Il est habillé d'une veste et un pantalon sombre et des chaussures de la même couleur et une cape blanche avec de la fourrure entoure du cou.

Il s'agit du démon supérieur, Diodora Astaroth l'héritier du clan Astaroth, dans l'un des 33 clans du diable, encore en vie sur les 72 Piliers.

Jeanne serra les dents sur la frustration et maudit Gilles pour sa trahison. Il y a quelques jours, ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'aider contre un groupe de mercenaires qui devait attaquer un village proche du Mur. Ils sont partis avec un groupe de soldats, pensant que deux Saints Chevaliers suffiraient pour éliminer des mercenaires. Mais alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivé à destination, ils avaient subi une embuscade de bandits et Gilles avait révélé être celui qui à organiser le piège. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle avait fait confiance et considérait comme un ami pendant plus de 2 ans lui tourne le dos. Cependant elle était choquée quand Gilles lui révèle que la raison de cette embuscade est à cause d'elle. Il avait ensuite avoué ses véritables sentiments pour elle, qu'il refusait quelle mort pour Dieu et il voulait qu'elle soit sienne pour toujours. Elle avait tentée de le raisonner, mais rien ne marchait et il était obstiné d'aller au bout de ses plans. Les soldats s'étaient battus courageusement, mais en finale, ils avaient étés tous tués par les bandits et elle aurait failli être capturée, si elle n'était pas tombée dans une cascade proche d'une rivière. Elle s'était réveillée plus tard dans une église, soignée par des bonnes-sœurs. Elle voulait tout de suite partir pour informer de la trahison de Grille, au Grands Saints Chevalier, mais les nonnes ont insistées qu'elle reste jusqu'à que ses blessures guérissent. A contrecœur elle avait acceptée, mais malheureusement avant qu'elle ne se rétablisse, l'église était attaquée par des démons.

« C'était vraiment une surprise de vous voir dans ce lieu paumé au lieu dans le champ de bataille, bien que je ne suis pas contre cette situation. Une fois que mes hommes se seront occupés de vous, vous ne pourrez plus portait le nom de {Pucelle}. Je pourrai même vous faire l'honneur de vous ajouter à ma collection. » Ajouta Diodora avec un sourire plus sombre et montrant légèrement ses yeux ambre.

Avant que Jeanne réponde, elle entendit une voie derrière elle.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur qui voulaient seulement se recueillir ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les tuaient ! » Jeanne tourne la tête pour voir son amie qui l'a soignée et discutée pendant son rétablissement, Asia Argento. Une jeune fille d'apparence douce et innocente avec de longs cheveux dorés qui coulent jusqu'à son dos et aux yeux verts. Ses vêtements se composent d'une tenue noire de bonne-sœur noire, des bottes marron et un collier en croix d'argent autour de son cou.

Diodora prit un moment pour réfléchir à la demande et met une main sur son menton puis répond.

« Hmm, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu rentrer et de capturer tout le monde. Mais vois-tu ma cher Asia-chan, nous les démons nous ne pouvant pas rentrer dans les églises à cause de leurs bénédictions, ce qui nous fait subir une douleur dans la tête quand nous rentrons. Donc plutôt que de souffrir en vous capturant, il est plus facile de détruire votre église et de vous faire sortir. » Asia couvrit sa bouche à la réponse horrible du garçon. Elle se sentait principalement responsable, car il avait avoué qu'il avait attaqué l'église pour la prendre, parce qu'elle était le type de femme religieuse qu'il aimait. Il voulait quelle face partie de sa collection de nonne après qu'il l'est {briser} et qu'elle devrait considérer comme un honneur du futur chef de la famille Astaroth.

Sans attendre de réponse, Diodora fait signe de la main pour que les démons inférieurs attaquent la femme chevalière. Quand le premier démon est en face d'elle, il tente de l'attaquer avec sa lance, mais Jeanne réussi à le contrer avec sa propre arme avant de le frapper avec la partir du bâton et le jette loin. Deux autres démons la charge de chaque côté, elle se baisse en dernier moment, ce qui bloque les deux lances entre elles. Jeanne profite pour entailler les ventres des démons en tournant sa lance, causant la mort des deux créatures. Elle est soudain obscurcie par une ombre, regardant au haut, et esquive juste à temps une attaque d'un ennemi dans le ciel. Elle était sur le point de l'attaquer, mais une autre attaque par-derrière elle, réussie à lui entailler en peu le bras droit. Elle serra les dents pour retenir la douleur avant de bloquer la prochaine attaque du démon et de voir le premier démon la charger. Elle tire son épée de son fourreau et transperce le foie du deuxième démon avant d'attaquer le premier. Avec ses deux armes, le soldat de Diodora n'a eu aucune chance et est vite mort. Le premier démon que Jeanne a repoussé finit par se relever et vole vers la blonde et prépare son trident pour l'empaler, cependant Jeanne n'a eu aucun mal à bloquer encore son attaque avec sa lance et le transpercer avec son épée dans le ventre. Regardant vers le haut, elle voit un démon qui n'a pas encore attaqué, ne voulant pas lui laissant cette occasion, elle range son épée et prend le trident du démon par terre pour le lance sur l'autre et le tue immédiatement.

Diodora fut légèrement surpris de la performance de la femme chevalière et de sa résistance. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle tiendrait aussi longtemps, mais là encore, elle combat des démons inférieurs, le plus bas rang, aucun humain ne pouvait battre un démon supérieur. S'il voulait, il pourrait la faire disparaitre en un instant, mais pourquoi se salir les mains quand on peut laisser le travaille à de vulgaires pions. Regardant les nonnes, il décide de s'amuser un peu, il perdra quelques bonnes-sœurs, mais il y aurait toujours d'autres imbéciles pour croire que Dieu les sauvera. Il lève le bras droit et un cercle vert apparaît en face de lui. Avant que Jeanne puisse faire quelque chose, il tira un rayon vert directement vers les nonnes sans défenses.

« NOOON ! » Cries Jeanne et Asia.

BOOOOOOM!

L'attaque provoque une immense explosion qui engloutit toutes les sœurs. Les deux blondes regardent avec horreurs, ne pouvant pas croire que ce type vient de tuer des filles innocentes sans aucun remords, alors que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher rire en voyant les visages de désespoir des deux dernières femmes. C'est ce qu'il aime le plus chez les saintes et les nonnes, la lueur d'espoir disparaitre dans leurs visages et leur croyance disparaitre.

A fur et à mesure que la fumée disparait, les trois voient quelques chose d'étrange et quand ils regardent plus clairs, ils écarquillent les yeux dans le choc. La raison est que les filles étaient saines et sauve grâce à un garçon blond avec les bras croisés, apparu de nulle part et prit l'attaque.

Naruto se crispa de douleurs dues à l'attaque, avec quelques légères blessures et quelques déchirures sur ses vêtements. Il respira fortement à cause du manque du chakra, qu'il devait utiliser la plupart de ses réserves pour voler jusqu'ici à sa vitesse maximale, en une heure. Sa capacité de voler ressembler à celle du Sandaime Tsuchikage, mais contrairement à ce dernier qui utilise son affinité Doton pour diminuer son poids, Naruto utilise le Futon pour flotter dans les airs, qui est plus apte dans le combat, lui permettant de voler plus rapidement et de changer de direction plus facilement.

Les femmes furent aux débuts confus de l'apparition inattendue de cette personne, mais sentirent l'espoir revenir. Les démons sont aussi confus avant de se mettre en garde sachons que ce type n'est pas l'un des leurs. Diodora fut le seul à être énervé de la venue de cette sale humaine qui a gâché son plaisir, surtout quand il voit les visages des nonnes changer de la terreur au bonheur. Il allait s'assurer qu'il souffrira avant de le tuer.

« Qui es-tu ? » Commanda le démon supérieur. Naruto plissa les yeux en regardant le garçon en cheveux noirs lui fait penser à Sasuke. Il n'a pas besoin de sa capacité à ressentir les émotions pour savoir qu'il est quelqu'un de sombre et ne faisait aucun doute que ce le groupe en face de lui, sont les types que la femme dans le village a mentionnés. Mais pour une raison étrange il ressent quelque chose d'étrange sur le garçon, comme pas humain.

« Je suis Naruto, celui qui va t'écraser ! » Exclama le Saru Sennin avec plein de détermination. Tout le monde le regarde comme s'il était fou, puis il y a un rire, ils regardent la source pour voir Diodora se tenir les côtes en riant.

« Ah ah ah, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle… Ah ah ah ! » Après un moment il finit par arrêter de rire, mais garde toujours son sourire. « Aller tuer-le. »

L'armée de démons n'a pas perdu de temps et charges tous vers Naruto. Jeanne allait intervenir, mais avant qu'elle puisse réagir, Naruto court directement vers l'ennemi. Il crée une lame de chakra, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y a qu'un seul tranchant, faisons penser à un katana. Lorsqu'ils se heurtent, beaucoup pensés que cela aller être un bain de sang avec le sauveur des nonnes comme victimes, mais à leur surprise il ne fait qu'esquiver les attaques des ennemis, mais Jeanne et Diodora peuvent voir qu'il fait plus qu'esquiver… il danse. Non seulement cela, mais à chaque mouvement, il envoie des projectiles en forme de flèche qui percutent les corps des adversaires.

Lorsque Naruto est derrière le groupe de démon, il prend une dernière pose avant de murmurer quelque chose.

« Baku Rasso (Lasso Explosif). »

BOOOOOOM!

Les projectiles sur les corps des démons explosent, détruisant complètement le rester de l'armée de Diodora. Le blond se tourne pour voir l'héritier d'Astaroth qui n'était pas content, non pas pour la perte de ses hommes, mais parce qu'il devra se salir les mains pour tuer un simple vulgaire humain.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour. » Diodora se moqua avant de répondre.

« Hm, comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose sale humain. » Naruto leva un sourcille aux mots de l'autre garçon, mais décide de ne pas demander. Il disparait puis réapparait en face du démon près à le frapper avec sa lame de chakra. Diodora réagit rapidement et lève le bras pour créer un cercle qui repousse l'attaque de Naruto. Voyant que sa lame ne pouvait même pas égratignure, le blond décide d'utiliser un jutsu plus puissant et lève le bras gauche pour créer une orbe bleu tournoyante.

« Rasengan ! » Naruto frappe une nouvelle fois la barrière avec sa technique, mais le résultat est toujours le même. Il est sur le point d'utiliser un Rasengan plus grande, mais Diodora ne lui laisse pas le temps.

« Je suis fatigué de ton insolence humain. » Il rassemble l'énergie dans le cercle avant de tirer un rayon vert vers le blond. Naruto tente de bloquer l'attaque en le tenant par les mains, seulement pour être poussé en arrière. Le jinchûriki regarde derrière lui seulement pour constater qu'il se dirige droit vers les nonnes. Utilisant le peu de chakra qui lui reste, il augmenter la force de ses muscles et tirer le rayon dans le ciel.

« Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! » Cria le blond en balançant ses bras fumant à cause de l'attaque. Les autres ont aux dés gouttes de sueur derrière leur tête alors qu'Asia aller vers le garçon pour le soigner.

* Ce type est étrange. * Fut la penser d'une Sainte Chevalière avant de froncer les sourcils. Il est fort, très fort, bien plus que la plupart des Saints Chevaliers, qui peuvent chacun prendre une armée entière. Alors qu'elle était étonnée de la faciliter à laquelle il s'est débarrassé des démons, malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures. Mais son bref combat contre le démon supérieur ne faisait aucun doute qu'il perd. Pourtant elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le garçon un est peu trop décontracté comme s'il savait qu'il allait gagner.

« (Pff)… Merci beaucoup… »

« Asia… Asia Argento ! »

« Yeah… (Pff)… Merci de m'avoir soigné les mains Asia-chan… (Pff)… » Dit-il avant de se diriger vers Diodora, ne remarquant pas la rougeur de la petite nonne.

« Tu veux encore te battre même après avoir vu la différence entre un démon haut rang et un sale humain. » Naruto réalisa pourquoi avait une étrange sensation avec ce type, il n'est pas humain. Bien qu'il ait imaginé que les démons ressemblaient plus à Kurama et les autres créatures sombres.

Jeanne est sur le point d'aider le garçon, quand celui-ci commence soudainement à rire.

« Eh eh… (Pff)… Kurama avait raison… (Pff)… Les gens dans l'Ouest sont extrêmement puissants... (Han)… » Dit-il avant de lever un peu les bras. « Je ne pensais pas devoir l'utiliser si tôt. »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre, ils sentent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds alors que la poussière commence à se soulever. Ils regardent entour dans la panique pour trouver l'origine de ce phénomène, jusqu'à qu'ils voient le corps de Naruto entourer d'une aura d'or. Tout le monde est confus jusqu'à qu'un éclair frappe le sol qui les prends par surprises, suivit de plusieurs d'autres. L'effet augmente à chaque seconde qui passe, jusqu'à que la lumière entour de Naruto explose.

« AAAAAH ! »

Tout le monde se couvre les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante, après un moment ils ouvrent les yeux, seulement pour écarquilles en voyant la nouvelle apparence du blond. Son corps est entouré d'une énergie d'orée, qui pouvait être vue à des kilomètres. Les filles rougissent en voyant les muscles du guerrier plus gonfler qu'avant qui était déjà impressionnant. Ces cheveux blonds sont un peu plus levés, brillant comme de l'or, faisons penser en soleil et ses yeux de couleur de saphir son remplacé par l'émeraude alors que les pupilles aux disparus et son regard est plus perçant.

« Désolait pour l'attente. Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour rassembler l'énergie naturelle. Elle est différente de l'Est. » Dit-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? » Fut la réponse de Jeanne, qui était la première à sortir du choc. Naruto la regarde et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Son apparence lui donne un côté angélique, mais aussi une guerrière, qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Ses yeux violets lui faisaient penser à son ancienne mère, mais il a vite arrêté la comparaison. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillée d'un éclat pur, montrant le courage, la compassion et la joie. Celles de Kushina sont ternes sans aucun éclat, il montre juste la soumission et le mépris.

« Il s'agit de ma transformation de l'ermite des singes, Super Guerrier. Dans cette forme ma puissance est beaucoup plus grande. » Répondit-il.

« Ah ah ah ! Alors quoi ?! Juste par ce que tu brilles, ne signifie que cela va chan… ARGH ! » Diodora n'a pas pu finir, que Naruto est apparu en face de lui en instant et l'envoi un coup de poing dans le ventre, faisant cracher du sang à l'héritier Astaroth.

« J'ai oublié de dire que j'ai du mal à me contrôlait dans cette forme. » Diodora recula de quelques pas en se tenant le ventre avant de le regarder avec plein de rage.

« Bâ… Bâtard ! Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi ! Ses tu qui je suis ?! »

« Non et je mon fou. »

« Enfoiré ! Je suis Diodora Astaroth, démon supérieur des enfers, héritier du clan Astaroth, l'un des plus grands clans du… ARGH ! » Peu importe ce qu'il voulait dire, Naruto lui a envoyé un coup de poing sur la joue gauche, le faisant tomber de plusieurs mètres par terre.

« Je t'ai dit que je mon fou. »

* Merde ! C'est quoi cette force ?! J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un canon dans la figure ! Aucun humain ne devrait être aussi puissant ! * Pensa Diodora avant de tourner la tête pour voir l'humain en question avancer vers lui. Il lève les deux bras pour créer un mur de barrières vertes. Son sourire arrogant revient en pensant que sa protection aller le protéger. Son sourire devient plus grand quand il voit l'humain blond en face du mur en leva le bras, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

CRAC !

Seulement pour ses espoirs de disparaitre quand Naruto détruit le mur sans difficulté avec son poing et écrase son visage.

« Aaah ! Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! » Cria-t-il en roulant par terre tout en se tenant le visage qui saigne.

* Il a facilement brisé la barrière comme si c'était du verre ! * Pensa Jeanne dans l'incrédule. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'une simple transformation a changé l'issue du combat, avec Naruto qui domine complètement la bataille, même si elle est témoin.

« Ce qu'elle droit tu te permes de t'opposer à moi ! Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas sensé de passer comme ça ! Je devais simplement venir dans cette maudite église, prendre toutes ces femmes et de voir leurs visages se transforme en désespoir pendant que les violets ! Putain ! Je comptai mettre la petite religieuse blonde enceinte de mon enfant ! » Cria Diodora dans la colère, de penser que son plan est tombé à l'eau à cause d'une seule personne, un humain en plus.

Pendant de temps, les religieuses sont horrifiées d'apprendre ce que le démon supérieur comptait leurs faires, particulièrement Asia. Elles remercient Dieu ou tous être supérieurs que Jeanne est le garçon doré de les avoir protégées contre un tel monstre.

Naruto plissa les yeux au regardant le garçon pourri gâté, il lui faisait trop penser à Sasuke, et Menma, qui exigent tout leur soi remit par ce qu'ils font partie des plus grandes familles du village. La seule différence des trois est que Diodora et un démon.

« Pathétique ! Les types de ton genre me dégoutent le plus ! Vous êtes plus bas que de la crasse ! » Dit le super guerrier. L'héritier d'Astaroth se figea aux mots de Naruto, non parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai, mais parce qu'un humain la traiter plus bas qu'un déchet.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE M'INSULTER SALE HUMAIN ! » Hurla le démon dans la rage folle avant de lever les bras pour invoquer des dizaines de cercles magiques et de tirer plusieurs rayons vers Naruto qui provoque une explosion verte en contacte, masquant complètement le guerrier. Mais le démon supérieur continue toujours de lancer ses attaques dans la rage et la panique, provoque de plus en plus de fumée, jusqu'à quelle dégage brusquement pour laisser apparaître Naruto à quelque pouce de Diodora, sans aucune blessure à part son Uwagi qui est parti. Ce dernier a eu à peine le temps de se mettre en garde quand Naruto envoie un poing, lui briser les os du bras gauche, les côtes et de l'envoyer en l'air. Diodora lâcha un cri de douleur avant de tomber par terre durement et se relever ensuite difficilement.

* Merde ! Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi ! Je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'enfuir ! * Des ailes noires ressemblant à celle des chauves-souris, mais plus fines apparaissent derrière le dos de Diodora. Il commence à battre des ailes aussi fort qu'il peut pour s'envoles aussi loin dans le ciel. Mais à peine il fait vingt mètres qu'il sent être arrêté et une douleur lui serre sur sa jambe droite. Il baisse la tête seulement pour se figer de peur en voyant l'humain doré lui tenir la jambe.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. » Dit Naruto avant de lancer Diodora vers les décombres de la chapelle, provoquant une petite poussière. Naruto atterri ensuite tranquillement en face des religieuses.

« C'est fini ? » Demanda Asia.

« Non. Il est terriblement blessé, mais il peut encore se battre. » Répondit Naruto. Pour confirmer sa réponse, Diodora sort des débris en volant vers le haut, jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête à une certaine hauteur. Son corps tout entier est recouvert de blessure et de poussière alors que son manteau est manquant. L'expression de son visage qui montrait la peur est remplacé la rage et la haine.

« Meeerde ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être battu par un humain ! Je suis Diodora Astaroth ! Je fais partie de l'un des quatre clans, les plus puissante de l'enfer !» Exclama-t-il avant de regarder en bas, plus attentivement sur Naruto. « Je me fiche des nonnes, je me fiche de cette putain de religieuse et cette femme chevalière ! Je vais tous vous exterminez avec ma puissance démoniaque ! » Il lève son seul bras maniable en invoque un grand cercle magique et commence à rassembler toute l'énergie lui restant.

Alors que beaucoup de bonnes-sœurs sont terrifiées de se compter faire le démon, Naruto garde toujours son calme.

« Je sus fatiguer d'entendre tes conneries. » Dit-il avant de former un Rasengan avant de le lever et que l'orbe grandi de dix fois sa taille.

« Subit mon courroux et meurt ! » Cria Diodora en envoyant un grand vague d'énergie verte.

« C'est toi qui vas mourir ! Big Bang Rasengan ! » Naruto jette son orbe dans l'air. Lorsque les deux attaques se rentrent en collision, le Rasengan repousse facilement le rayon et continue de se dirige droit vers le démon sans être ralentie.

« SOIT MAUDIT NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

BOOOOOOM!

Lorsque l'orbe prit contact avec Diodora, elle provoque une immense explosion bleue qui engloutit le démon. Après quelques minutes de silence, la fumée diaprait ne laissant aucune trace du gosse arrogant.

« Tu l'as tué. » Demanda Jeanne.

« Non. Il s'est échappé dans un portail au dernier moment. » Répondit Naruto avant de regardant les religieuses et leur donner un sourire. « J'aurais un service à vous demander. »

Après les remerciements des nonnes et de Jeanne, Naruto leur a expliqué la situation dans le village où il venait. Jeanne a alors réalisé que le village où Naruto fait référence et le même que celle où elle et Gilles devaient aller et que ce n'était pas un mensonge de ce dernier pour l'attirer hors du royaume. Elle fut reconnaissante à Naruto d'avoir débarrassé des mercenaires et délivré les victimes. Les nonnes ont accepté immédiatement ça demanda, non seulement parce qu'il est de leurs devoirs d'aider les gens, mais aussi pour rembourser Naruto de les avoir sauvées. Une fois qu'elles sont prises leurs affaires dans le reste de l'église, Naruto les téléporte directement dans le village grâce en chakra des clones, mais en moment où ils apparaissent, Naruto s'effondre. Tout le monde commence à paniquer quand elles se rendent compte qu'il dort. Elles tombent d'incrédules en regardant leur sauveur, mais laissent le guerrier se reposer sachons qu'il mérite.

 **~ 2 jours plus tard ~**

Nous trouvons Naruto avec Koala dans le bureau du leader du village, bien que pour l'instant il n'y ait plus aucun chef et les deux blonds profitaient de l'inoccupation pour parler tranquillement sans être dérangement par les gens qui voulait encore remercier Naruto. Les blessures qu'il avait subies durant son combat contre Diodora, avaient totalement disparu grâce à son sang Uzumaki, qui guérisse plus vite que la normale. L'une des seuls choses qu'il ne déteste pas, d'avoir le même sang que ses hypocrites. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis trois jours, a finalement disparu après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un grand lit, grâce aux filles qui lui en déposaient dans une chambre d'un l'hôtel.

Depuis 2 jours, les bonnes-sœur travaillaient sans relâcher pour soigner les femmes du village de leurs blessures. La plupart étaient guéries physiquement et certaines pouvaient marcher maintenant, mais d'autres étaient encore dans les soins à cause de traumatiser psychologique et avaient besoin de soins attentifs pendant des mois, voire des années.

Naruto porte une nouvelle tenue, pour remplacer celle qui est abimée par son combat contre Diodora. Ses habilles son composé d'un t-shirt noir serré avec le même un pantalon sombre que le précédent, par-dessous un haori rouge sans manche qui est tenu par sa ceinture orange, des sandales noires et des bandeaux orange entourent des jambes (C).

« Donc quel sera le prochain village, que le grand {Guerrier Doré} délivrera ? » Taquine Koala avec un sourire sournois.

« Le {Guerrier Doré} ? » Demanda Naruto confus.

« C'est le surnom que les nonnes ton donné après avoir vu ta transformation. » Dit-elle avant de devenir sérieuse. « Mais blague à part. Quel sera le prochain village que tu comptes te diriger. » Naruto réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

« Aucun, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas quitter le village sans une certaine protection. Si jamais d'autres hommes de Volt reviennent, le village ne pourra pas se défendre et mes clones ne peuvent pas tenir pour toujours. » Koala hocha la tête, mais avant qu'elle ne réponde, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer Jeanne, qui avait envoyé un message à ses supérieurs au sujet de Gilles et espérait qu'ils réagissent avant que son ancien compagnon ne commet plus de crimes.

« Il fondra que nous engagions un groupe de personnes prêt à défendre le village. Le mieux serait les Saints Chevaliers. » Dit-elle en avançant vers les deux autres.

« Mauvaise idée. J'ai entendu dire que les Saints Chevaliers sont corrompus. On remplacera des sales pervers de bas étage par un autre. » Répondit Koala.

« Quoi ! Cet impossible ! Je les connais assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. Les Saints Chevaliers ont pour but de protéger les royaumes et aider les gens dans la détresse. » Exclama Jeanne à la foi choquée et en colère. Normalement il est rare qu'elle s'énerve, mais elle ne tolère pas que quelqu'un insulte ses compagnons.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais selon mes renseignements, depuis quelque temps, ils recrutent de force des hommes, obligent les femmes et les enfants d'amasser des aliments pour ensuite les stocks. Soi-disant pour une guerre-sainte à venir. Ils sont même arrêté un roi qui voulait résoudre un conflit pacifiquement. » Dit Koala avant de lui donner un des documents pour confirmer ses suppositions. Elle aussi aurait préféré que ce soit des mensonges, car comme beaucoup, elle pensait que les Saints Chevaliers, représentaient le symbole d'espoir et de protection pour beaucoup de gens. Mais son informateur ne laissait aucun doute après lui avoir montré les preuves.

« Non… cela ne se peut pas… Les Saints Chevaliers sont sensés… Lord Dreyfus… Lord Hendrickson… Pourquoi ? » Elle refuse de le croire, mais pourtant les documents d'écrivent les évènements récents fait par l'ordre sous le commandement de ses supérieurs. Destruction de village, réquisition des biens familiaux, homicide, augmentation des taxes, autorité absolue pour toute l'armée. Elle s'est que certaines de ces choses ne peuvent être faites qu'avec l'autorisation des Grands Saints Chevaliers. Ce n'était pas l'ordre que Dieu lui avait demandé d'aider pour unifier l'Ouest.

« Bon ! Ça suffit les filles ! Nous parlerons de cette histoire une autrefois. » Dit Naruto avant que les choses ne s'aggravent et se concentrer sur Koala. « As-tu une idée de qui nous pourrions proposer de protéger le village et les autres jusqu'à que nous libérant le pays ? » demanda-t-il, vu qu'elle a l'air d'être bien renseigné. Mais se demande au même temps, comment elle savait tout ça. Il devra la demander quand il aurait l'occasion.

« Hmm, Je connais quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas un groupe, mais une guilde, connue comme la meilleure dans le monde. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Elle lui donne un sourit rusée avant de répondre.

« Fairy Tail. »

 **Chapitre 2 : Fin**

* * *

 **A- Il s'agit de la monnaie dans « One Piece ».**

 **B – L'appareille fonctionne comme « Œil de Puissance de Balor » dans « Nanatsu no Taizai / Seven Deadly Sins », cependant il en existe plusieurs dans cette histoire.**

 **C – Tenue de Son Gôku Xeno, mais Naruto n'a pas de bâton, de petit sac et la couleur orange remplace le bleu.**

 **Q.1 - Vous pouvez choisir qui sera dans le harem de Naruto (max 10) :**

 **\- Hinata Hyûga** **: 0**

 **-** **Yakumo Kurama : 0**

 **\- Fû : 0**

 **\- Samui : 0**

 **\- Ryûzetsu : 0**

 **\- Yugito Nii : 0**

 **-** **Kurotsuchi** **: 0**

 **\- Shion : 0**

 **\- Jeanne d'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha ; Fate/Grand Order) : 0**

 **\- Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night ; Fate/Zero ; Fate/Grand Order) : 0**

 **\- Rin** **(Fate/Stay Night ; Fate/Zero) : 0**

 **\- Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) : 0**

 **\- Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) : 0**

 **\- Brandish Myuh (Fairy Tail) : 0**

 **\- Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) : 0**

 **\- Boa Hancock (One Piece) : 0**

 **\- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach)** **: 0**

 **\- Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) : 0**

 **\- Leone (Akame ga Kill) : 0**

 **\- Tia Harribel (Bleach)** **: 0**

 **\- Serafall Leviathan (High School DxD) : 0**

 **\- Olga de Discordia (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)** **: 0**

 **\- Celestine Lucross (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)** **: 0**

 **Ps : Vous pouvez me proposer d'autres personnages.**

 **Les nouveaux personnages au-dehors du manga de Naruto apparurent dans ce chapitre :**

 **Koala : One Piece**

 **Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler) : Fate/Apocrypha ; Fate/Grand Order**

 **Diodora Astaroth : High School DxD**

 **Gilles de Rais (Caster ; Saber) : Fate/Zero ; Fate/Grand Order**

 **Asia Argento : High School DxD**

 **Dreyfus : Nanatsu no Taizai / Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Hendrickson: Nanatsu no Taizai / Seven Deadly Sins**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
